Forbidden Love
by yoli ravioli
Summary: AU: SasuNaru story; Sasuke and Itachi are Vampires that are the only ones that are able to protect the last of the Uzumaki (Naruto and Kyuubi) from the people that killed their parents a few years ago. Mainly a fluff story. Found the last chapter! But still on - *HIATUS* :c
1. Arms of A Stranger

3rd time I'm writing this story (originally called Vampire Love) since I didn't like how I was writing it the last time and all, getting requests to add little pairs that got in the way of the story : / but oh well here it is again! If I still don't like how it comes out I'm going to _completely_ drop the story. So, tell me what you think at the end of this new chapter!

* * *

**_ARMS OF A STRANGER_**

* * *

Wearing a worn-out dark soft leather jacket, a black button down shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, and skinny jeans he walked out of the "abandoned" house with the last of his patience. Breathing in and out, trying to suppress his anger that called forth a monster, he walked away from the broken down building near the stroke of midnight. The building, on the outside, looked like it was going to cave in at any minute with its broken windows, the shingles were barely hanging on for their life, not to mention that whatever the house was colored with all of those years ago was starting to peel. Not that it mattered to the owners that have been there for years, they just moved their work from the upper floors to the lower floors.

The house sold humans to Vampires in need of another bed warmer or a living victim to feed from while torturing him/her or raping them while they drink. Whatever made their blood taste good and whatever the Vampires felt like doing, the Vampires did because they were the superior race compared to the Vampires, humans were nothing but their slaves, which was the whole reason for the house and others like it that were secretly hidden around the world. There was no name for it, since it would change every few years, but every Vampire knew what happened to the humans that went in and came out of those houses.

Inside the house, in this house to be exact since others might not be the same, there were around one hundred humans -male, female, infants, children, and even teens- that were tied to the walls, behind bars and cages to keep them alive till they were bought off. Adults were useless to Vampires. Simply because their blood wouldn't be as fresh as those who hadn't been exposed to the outside world long enough. The teens would be chained to the wall, some sitting on the floor pressed against the wall and others hanging a foot or two from the floor. The children would be chained as well but would be sitting on a chair, in the middle of the cell. The young babies would be asleep, either they naturally fell asleep or they were given some sort of medicine, in wooden cribs that would rock themselves in the middle of their cell with soundproof glass between them and the Vampires. In front of all of these cells, were little plaques that gave information about each of the humans: their blood type, age (D.O.B. for the infants), current weight (the owner of the house made sure to get them the best food for them, and healthiest. Wouldn't want a customer to complain that their slave collapsed a day later or died, now would we?).

Sasuke pushed his hands deep into his pockets that his skinny jeans could allow, his mind on the meeting that was going to be held in a few days, while walking to an empty rented house for two weeks. He passed by all the businesses, his eyes glancing over each of them, each had windows where he could see the reflection of the other side of the street, but not him. Not minding it, he kept looking around, noting that some apartment lights were still on and debated if he should have a snack before going to bed. It was then that he saw a small petite boy running across the street, a few dozen yards from him, into an alley. Then in a glance, four other males came running shortly after him, yelling and throwing bottles at him -missing completely- before following him into the alley.

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring the screams for help as he passed by the mouth of the filthy alley. He looked up at the roofs of the buildings, wondering if he should go home now and find a snack later. But without a second thought he found himself struck by an overwhelming aroma. It wasn't something bad nor was it something good. It was something that riled up his inner monster. He clenched at the thought of losing control, gripping himself from lunging forward. He then turned back to the mouth of the alley, waiting for his eyesight to adjust before doing anything. Then, he heard it; Sasuke heard screams of an innocent heart about to be destroyed by four drunken men. The blood became more stronger, fear and desperation filling his nose; the blood made his body boil. Not thinking straight anymore, his beast took over his conscious mind temporarily, heading straight for the four men. In that instance, the beast was roaring, "_Mine!_"

* * *

He was trapped, he couldn't fight back against those four drunken men, hell he could barely fight back against his boyfriend who nearly raped him after only being a month together. Putting his head against the brick wall, he tried to catch his breath, until he heard footsteps slow down behind him. Two arms grabbed his own and turned him around to face them. It was one second later that he bent over, clutching his stomach and gasping for air, when the leader punched him then motioned for two of them to hold him against the wall before they had a little "fun" with him. The leader pulled out a pocket knife and made a little slit on his white t-shirt before handing the knife to the man next to him. Grabbing the two edges, he pulled them apart, Naruto's t-shirt ripping echoed in the little alley.  
Once the shirt exposed his chest and stomach, he started to beg, his voice wavering from both the run and fear. He then found himself answered with a slap so hard on his cheek that his head turned with the force of impact and he could taste blood in his mouth. The man that slapped him growled in his face to shut up before licking his ear and biting it. Naruto started to shake, trying not to cry; his heart was in tatters, thinking of the promise he made to his parents before they died to a deadly illness: he planned to become a doctor to stop and treat any kind of disease that threatens a life. So he could save others from suffering his ordeal. So he can make his parents proud. But now he couldn't, knowing full well his life was over before it even started. Naruto was only fifteen.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto tried to think of something else while his body was to get defiled by these four strangers. He was thinking of his mom's warm smile when he told her that he was going to become a doctor and his father's encouraging eyes that told him that he could do anything in this world. He let the tears that started to gather, slide down his withering face. Then, Naruto heard clinging from the other side, opening his water blue eyes to see that all of the men were starting to unbuckle their pants. One was already done and started to take off Naruto's worn out jeans. Once they were down, Naruto could only watch with immense amount of horror, as he winced at the feeling of something wiggling against his hole. Naruto tried to move away from the finger, but he was met again with a punch in the stomach. He screamed when the dry digit went into his hole, moving in and out before sticking two others in.

Forcing the fingers into his hole, Naruto screamed till his lungs felt like they were going to bust. The fingers stopped moving and pulled out abruptly, the arms that held him were suddenly yanked away. Naruto slid down to the ground, shaking, tears falling down his disheveled face, he could no longer scream, only wheeze for air. His cloudy blue eyes now dull, watched as his savior made the four men unable to get back up, their faces harden by intense amount of fear, and on their necks two marks that was soiled with blood. Naruto finally had the courage to look up at the man that now kneeled in front of him; Naruto gawked at how pale his skin was, the red eyes that seemed to trap him in its gaze, then the pointy teeth that glistened with blood. The man had black hair that framed his face and stuck up in the back, wearing dark clothes to match his self.

Naruto felt those cold hands touch his arms, pressuring himself into being surrounded by a old jacket that was cold yet soft. The man zipped it up before placing a gentle hand under Naruto's chin, pulling him up against his chest until they were able to meet eye to eye. "Your Master is here, now sleep." The stranger's voice was like warm milk that lulled him to sleep; slumping against the cold hard wall, he felt safe in the arms of a stranger.

* * *

So so so so? What do ya' think? I'm trying to have it similar to how I had it the first time a few months ago O.o oh well! Pretty please **review**~! Your opinion matters (to me!)!


	2. Hello

****Thanks for your reviews! I didn't think that I would get so many responces with just _one_ chapter! Lol, thanks though! I hope you like this next one, I tried to make it bright yet darkish. As always, enjoy!

* * *

**_HELLO_**

* * *

Coming out of a hot shower and wearing sweats Sasuke walked back into his -no scratch that- his and his mate's -yes that sounds better- room. Seeing the little blonde boy in the middle of the enormous bed that seemed to fit around him; his spiky blond hair was the light on his dark colored bed sheets. His face showing calm and peace that Sasuke hadn't seen before on someone so young and innocent. He walked over to his, drying of his hair with the towel before tossing it on the foot of the bed, on the bench.

Carefully sitting next to the sleeping boy, whose name he didn't get before he put him to sleep (mental slap), smirking when he heard the boy snore before smiling like an idiot, muttering "ramon" before turning onto his stomach still facing Sasuke. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy, he gently traced the whisker markings on his cheeks, wondering how they got there. Tracing the whiskers turned into cupping the cheek in his hand, smiling at the warmth that he hadn't felt in years. Moving the hand, the blonde whimpered a bit, to behind the boy, Sasuke bent over and was about to press his lips to the puffy red ones when his phone vibrated from the living room.

Sasuke did an unUchiha thing, he groaned in anger at the interruption at the possibility of having a wonderful kiss. He pulled away from the small boy and headed over to the living room, making sure that he closed the door enough that he could still hear him, even with his super hearing. Walking slowly, just to piss off the caller, before reaching the coffee table and picked it up, already knowing who would call this late. "Yes, Aniki?" Sasuke dropped on the couch, putting his bare feet on the table and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"_Well, good to know that I'm not the last of the family, little brother. What happened for you not to tell me that you're at the house you rented? I've already sent Kakashi and Iruka over there hours ago..._"

'_Why those two?_' "I was going to the whore houses, Aniki, looking for a snack," Sasuke muttered, thinking about when the two would be coming.

"_And?_" Itachi pressed.

"_And_ I didn't find shit over there," Sasuke sighed, "but when I was on my way back, I found someone very unique." A small smile appeared on his face, his mind bringing up the mental image of the boy sleeping in his bed right now, half naked.

"_Who is he?_" Sasuke woke up from his fantasies.

"Wha-"

"_Who is he? You should know that I can see everything that involves you, stupid little brother._" Itachi chuckled, "_The important thing is to make sure that he's comfortable, Sasuke, since you're going to take him back home in a few hours._"

"He's the one." Sasuke whispered into the phone, closing his eyes, hoping that his brother wouldn't get upset.

"_The one what?_"

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his brother sounded confused, "He _the_ one, Itachi!" Sasuke urged, "This boy, he's the one for me! The scent of his blood -" Sasuke moaned, remembering the feeling that he got from the beast -normally the beast would only react when the sex was good but this was new to the both of them.

"_Sasuke,_" Itachi's voice was serious, "_I don't see him nor you in the future. Are you absolutely _sure_ about this?_"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, he's the one. I'm sure of it, Aniki."

Sigh, "_Alright, if you're sure, I'm a hundred percent behind you, Sasuke. But just be careful ok? You get an 'Ok' from him before you can do anything; he must be aware of what we are to him, little brother. That means no sex._" Itachi pointed out in the end.

Sasuke groaned, "But, Aniki-"

_"No buts, that's how tradition goes. You have to exchange blood, and if the bodies aren't harmed by the blood, then you go crazy with all the sex you want._" Itachi sighed, a bit of humor in his tone.

"Does touching count?" Sasuke crossed his fingers.

"_No it doesn't count, but touching can only go so far, Sasuke. Just be careful._" Itachi warned, "_Now, I have to go, _Deidara_ is here. Bye._" They hung up; Sasuke looked at his phone, pitting his elder brother, having to deal with his ex that came to get the last of his crap from their house.

"Um..." Sasuke turned around quickly in the sofa, seeing a half naked blonde boy looking at him, half his body hidden behind the wall the other half shown to him. "Where am I?" Sasuke started to stand up and walked over to the younger boy; noticing for the first time how good his shirts looked on someone else.

"This isn't my house, its rented. You're safe, child." Sasuke stopped a few steps away when the younger tried to hide more behind the wall; Sasuke breathed in, smelling his fear growing. "You're safe, I won't harm you, I promise." His voice soft and gentle, he noticed the scent changing slowly to relaxed.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the blonde looked around the room, looking for somewhere to hide or something to defend himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, we're still in Kumogakure. I didn't catch your name, what is it?" taking some steps away, Sasuke motioned for him to sit on the couch where he sat. "You look cold, do you want something to drink?" He reached over to the couch, pulled down the throw blanket and opened it up for the blonde, motioning for him to take it.

"Please?" wrapping himself in the thin red blanket, he sat on the couch, pulled up his knees to his chest. The blanket opened to show the thin and smooth like legs.

"I have hot tea, will that be alright?" the elder boy went to the kitchen and poured water into the teapot before putting it on the stove, lighting it as he did so.

"Yes." he whispered softly, Sasuke could barely catch him even with his super good hearing.

"I guess we'll start from the basics." He walked out of the kitchen, since it was part of the dining and living room, and sat across from the blonde on the couch. "Why are you wearing one of my shirts?" an amused smirk appeared on his thin lips, his amusement didn't reach his eyes since they were outlining the younger's small frame.

"Oh..." a blush was painted on the scarred cheeks, "my shirt was torn and my pants were dirty...I didn't want to go through your stuff for a complete wardrobe, mister." he hung his head, the blonde bangs covering his eyes.

'_His eyes..._' Sasuke thought; his mind showed him how frosted his eyes were thanks to what those men were about to do to him. So pale and broken, its was as if he gave up if they did any more to him. "Your eyes," he whispered, reaching across to the boy who looked up to him, gently cupping his chin, "let me see your eyes." Still unable to see them, he used his other hand to push back the hair that fell. "Their blue," '_no, not blue, they're the sky blue,_' Sasuke wondered if he'd ever seen such a bright shade of blue before.

"I'm the only one with blue eyes here..." the boy whispered, bring Sasuke out of his thoughts. "I was told by Nii-san that dad had blue eyes too. I don't really remember what my dad's eyes look like since he always smiled at me..." the blue eyes started to become dull again before tears fell. Still having his chin being held, he closed his eyes and wept silently before he was pulled onto a hard and cold chest.

A cold gentle hand ran through his blond spiky locks, "Ok, how about you tell why you were outside in the middle of the night?" Sasuke whispered into the hair, breathing in the scent that made his frozen heart jump.

"I got into a fight with my Nii-san's girlfriend..." he muttered against the hard chest, his arms wrapping around the elder man's shoulders. "She was calling all these guys over and kept asking me money for beer. She even said that she was carrying my Nii-san's baby!" He pulled away, the sad tears turned into angry tears, his scent changed from something that tickled his nose to one of spice. "I hate her but I can't say anything to Nii-san because he says that he's in love with her! I want Nii-san to be happy!" The tears turned to self pity, which came with a sour scent to Sasuke's sensitive nose. "By the way," the blond sniffled, "what happened to me if I'm here?"

Sasuke just looked at him in shock, "Well..." he looked away, trying to figure out how to tell him that he was nearly gang-rapped. "How should I explain this...?" he looked at the smaller innocent boy that now sat on his lap with his arms around his shoulders. "I was walking home when you and a group of men ran in front of me into an alley. I passed by to that they were about to rape you." Sasuke said slowly at the end. The boy on his lap moved away from him, his dull blue eyes became dark.

His scent changed again, to one of a bitter taste to it. "Haha," he breathed out, "I must've done something wrong in my past life." he tried to laugh it off before his winced in pain. Touching his bottom lip with a shaky hand, he remembered what was happened.

"Since its late for you to go home and I doubt that you'd still want to go...how about I ask you some questions?" Sasuke relaxed against the couch,

"What do you like the best?" the blond turned to him, his blue eyes hazed.

"Orange." the answer brief and quick.

Sasuke chuckled, "Ok, hate?"

"People who dislike ramen." brief and quick like the first one.

"Love?"

"Ramen." his eyes lit up, "All kinds and flavors of ramon. There's even this ramen guy who makes the best ramen ever!" he yelled, his eyes grew brighter, "Its mouthwatering at the smell alone, but when you take the first bite," he falls against the couch, pretending to die happily, "you die in ecstasy!" he shivered.

"Guess that's your favorite too, huh?" Sasuke smirked at the boy who smiled at him.

"Yep! I need ramen to live!"

"Oh, you still didn't tell me your name."

"Oh!" a blush covered his face, his smile became more pronounced, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, freshmen in highschool. One day I plan to be a doctor that'll be able to stop and kill all diseases!"

Sasuke continued to ask the little questions to Naruto, in his mind he made sure to keep everything memorized; what the blonde liked, hated, loved to death, what he thought about most, what he wanted to do with his future, and, most importantly, who he wanted to find to spend his life with."Sorry if its personal," Sasuke moved his legs from the edge of the couch to sit Indian-style.

"Its ok! Its quite fun! I've never thought stuff like this before!" Naruto smiled his blinding smile in the darkened room at Sasuke. "Let's see...I don't understand why I like orange." the blonde shrugged, "Nii-san that I'm like both mom and dad, I have my mom's personality and my dad's looks!" his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, his blue eyes were brighter than the sky. It was like this until the wee hours in the morning, the two talking as if they've known one another for their whole lives and were catching up.

Naruto yawned for the umpth time, covering his mouth with his small hand, tears gathering on the sides of his eyes, before rubbing his eye. "Tired?" Naruto nodded, his whole body was slumped against the couch. "Sorry for keeping you up so late," Sasuke smirked at the younger boy; getting up and crossed over to the boy before picking him up into his arms which seemed to wake him up.

"Whoa! Wha-"

"I'm taking you to bed, Naruto," Sasuke rolled his name out, catching his attention.

"Oh..." Naruto looked away from the dark eyes that were watching him intently, "you could give me a heads up next time, Uchiha-san." Naruto whispered, turning his head to the cold and hard chest, trying to cover his face. His hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck, his small hands gripped the small hairs on his neck.

"Just Sasuke, not Uchiha-san, Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blond locks, a small smile appearing when they tickled his nose. By the time that Sasuke made it to the room that Naruto woke up from, Sasuke's room, Naruto had passed out. Not much of a shocker since it was a little after four; if Sasuke couldn't tell by the digits on his clock that was on his nightstand then the smell of the early morning that came to his too sensitive nose would have been a tip off.

Laying the much smaller boy on the dark colored bed, which seemed to swallow him up while cradling him like a baby. The shirt that he was wearing, rode up higher his tan thighs, leaving less for the mind to imagine. Feeling his blood start to heat up, Sasuke quickly pulled up the blanket to cover him up to his chest. Sitting on the edge of the bed watching over him as he slept, Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy that they boy was with him. Sasuke never had anyone, other than his brother, so close to him to feel comfortable with. Naruto was human, that's for sure, but he could feel this pull that begged him to protect the child from harm, even himself. That, and the fact that he felt this other tug that he's never felt before; Naruto tugged at his heartstrings.

Unable to stop himself, Sasuke bent over, his fangs slipping out from their hiding spot; gently nudging the boy to move his head to the side, Sasuke licked at the spot where he felt the pulse the strongest, sucking on it to show that he was owned by him, and bit. When he sucked the blood, oh the blood was so sweet, he took a mouth full, that was all that was needed. But after he swallowed it, his body craved for more. He took another gulp, hoping that the craving would pass; the need to have more of this one _human's blood_ made his body start to turn into the monster that was in him.

Feeling the monster open his red-black eyes, he pulled away, his mind going to what his brother said. Itachi didn't want Sasuke to go through what he did; Sasuke didn't want to kill an innocent just because he couldn't get enough of his blood. Licking the wound, Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before licking it off; forcing his fangs back. His eyes never left the mark on Naruto's neck, the mark that would only be seen by others just like him.

Making sure that the house was locked and everything was where it should be, Sasuke went back to the bedroom, Naruto had moved from his back in the middle of the bed to curled up on Sasuke's side of the bed. Sighing, Sasuke got on the other side of the bed where Naruto was and started to shut down his body. Remembering to wake when Naruto did and to keep his heartbeat going, thankful for the blood that was "given" to him. Slowly shutting down his mind, Sasuke noticed that he felt stronger than normal and he could hear things farther than he did before drinking from Naruto. '_Strange_...' with that in mind, Sasuke closed his eyes and "slept" next to Naruto.

While sleeping, Sasuke's body was slowly starting to infect Naruto's blood that roamed in his veins. Changing it. Controlling it. With Naruto's blood inside of Sasuke - a Pure Vampire that could control any human/Vampire with just their blood was his puppet - had changed Naruto's life forever. His life was no longer his own.

* * *

_**Please review~!**_


	3. Known

**__**Hola~! Here's the 3rd chapter, since I'm _almost_ done with the next one! As always, I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

**_KNOWN_**

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, Sasuke-sama." Naruto whispered to the driver, looking out the window to see familiar houses passing by as they neared his own home.

"Hush, I'm the one who has to care for you since I found you. I don't want you to get in any trouble at school since you're a freshmen in highschool." Sasuke looked at him from the side of his eyes, smirking at him when he saw the younger boy blush and trying to completely hide his face by looking out the window.

Sasuke had managed to find a shirt that Naruto could wear, since all that was left was his pants and boxers that were removed without harm. His own shirt however, was never going to be the same even with the stitches. "Here!" Naruto sat up in the car, already unbuckling his seat belt.

"When do your classes end?" Naruto turned away from the partially opened door, confusion in his bright blue eyes, "When do your classes end so you can sneak into the next class, Dobe?"

The younger turned and blushed at the nickname, "Lunch is about to start, its for an hour, Sasuke-sama." he whispered.

"Its Sasuke, not Sasuke-sama _or_ Sasuke-san, Naru." Sasuke whispered, his voice low and seemed to flow over Naruto's skin, making him shiver. "Hurry and change, I'll take you to school. You can't miss school today." Nodding, Naruto jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut, and ran to the door of the house. Realizing like an idiot that he left the house key in his room before running out of the house last night. Looking around the small "porch" for the hiding spot for the extra house key, finding the key in the mailbox he opened the door, locked it behind him, and quickly changed.

Dressed in his school uniform, a white button down shirt with a pair of black pants with matching black shoes, Naruto made sure that he had everything in his bag before leaving. '_Thankfully I did my homework or I'd be in trouble!_' locking the door behind him again and then made his way to the waiting car in the driveway.

"Got everything?" Sasuke asked as Naruto put on his seat belt.

"Yep!" Naruto sat back, sighing in relief, "I just have to figure out what happened in the morning classes!" he groaned, Sasuke chuckled at him. Pulling out of the driveway, Sasuke headed towards the way Naruto pointed to his school.

* * *

Slowly sliding the door open, Naruto poked his head checking if he was in the clear before he stepped into the classroom. "Naruto!" Naruto went ridged at the voice, slowly turning behind him to see one of closest friends to jump him. Landing on his back, his backpack beside him, his friend on top of him. "Where have you been-" the dark brown eyes grew big and his nose twitched. Which always made Naruto want to laugh, his friend _did_ remind him of a dog sometimes. "What's that smell?" he muttered to himself, flashing his strangely sharper than normal teeth. "Naruto," his voice suddenly became dark and sounded more animal than human, "did you take a shower?"

Naruto stared, still beneath him, his voice was calm even though his eyes seemed to have a living flame behind them. "What?"

"Did. You. Shower?" Kiba said slowly, moving away from him and covered his nose. Having the look of disgust clear on his face.

"...yes I did shower. I showered before I left Sas-" Naruto stopped himself before he said too much, "Yes I showered, you _mutt_!"

"Well, you _smell_!" his voice was muffled since he was still covering his nose and glaring at Naruto, trying to figure out what the smell was.

"Shut up! I don't smell!" Naruto pushed Kiba off of him and got up, grabbing his backpack and walking over to his desk in the back of the room. Slamming his bag on his desk before sitting down, it was then that he noticed that the class was watching the two like normal. He sighed heavily.

"Come on," Kiba grabbed Naruto by his arm and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway that was filled with students from different classes and grades. "We need to see the others. Now." Kiba led the way to where the rest of his friends would hang out before and after school and during lunch. In an empty classroom on the other side of the school. Banging the door open, Kiba stood in the middle of the room, Naruto pulled up behind him. "He smells!"

Naruto's eye twitched, "I _don't_ smell, you _mutt_!" Naruto yanked his arm out of Kiba's grasp.

Kiba turned to him, "Yes you do! You smell like a vamp-"

"Kiba!" Hinata stood up from behind Neji, who was glaring at Kiba. "Hush!" Kiba looked at her, about to say something when Hinata spoke up, "He cannot _know_!" she hissed.

"Know what?" Naruto gained their attention, along with Sai, Shikamaru, and Lee. He looked around the room, noticing the tension.

Sigh "Chill out, Hina." Shikamaru sat down on the floor, closing his eyes, "He's going to find out sooner or later, and the fact that _that_ scent is fresh means that he might have already figured it out." When he stopped talking, everyone leaned in, wondering if he was going to say anything more to help out the situation. They were answered by a snore that made Kiba relax and walk over to him, take off his jacket and throw it on his sleeping boyfriend.

"So much for his help," Neji muttered; he walked up towards Naruto, who was still watching Kiba, his heart aching at the sight of someone that was in love. "Naruto," Neji gained his attention, ignoring the loneliness that was in his now dark blue eyes, "were you with someone before coming to school?"

Naruto looked away, a blush creeping up on his face. "I...I met him last night..." the room became still as Naruto gave a short version of what happened, not mentioning what happened before he met Sasuke. "I stayed at his house, since it was late at night and I didn't want to stay at home because _she_ was there." Naruto breathed, "We slept in and just got up like two hours ago...he took me home and brought me to school. He hasn't _done_ anything to me. If he did, I wouldn't be here..." Naruto whispered.

"And who is _he_?" Neji crossed his arms, Naruto looked away as if he did something wrong. Hinata looked at him in worry; Sai sat up catching every word that Naruto was saying, along with him Lee and Kiba; Shikamaru even opened an eye when Neji asked him the question.

"..." Naruto mumbled.

Everyone held their breath, Hinata looked at Neji with disbelief in her big purple eyes. "What?" whispered Neji.

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto hid his face with his bangs, his face had suddenly become hot as his hands became sweaty.

"That explains it..." Everyone turned to look at Kiba who was leaning on the wall space next to Shikamaru. His eyes were closed, his nose twitched before he opened his eyes to glare at Naruto. A glare he's never seen directed towards _him_. "I smell _him_ on you, not _only_ that but I _also_ smell your _blood_." Shikamaru opened both his eyes in shock, looking at Kiba then to Naruto, his eyes looking for any signs of a bite mark that was visible to them. Since, if a human or Vampire or Wolf was bitten, it meant that they were marked, and _only_ Vampires and Wolves could see it. The bite was meant to tell others that that person was taken or meant that they were under that person's protection. "Its not fresh, but I can smell it. Your blood is starting to change due to the _bite_ he gave you."

Naruto took a step back, shock on his face as he looked Kiba in the eyes; "What? What are you talking about?" He took another step back when Kiba started to walk to him. Pulling down his shirt collar to expose a red mark that was very sensitive to the touch.

"You see this?" Naruto angled his head, barely seeing the red area, "That, right there," Kiba brushed his finger over the bite making Naruto hiss, "is called a bite mark that only _Vampires_ can make. If it was a wolf, your entire shoulder would have been shredded and be throbbing for a few days." Kiba whispered, moving aside so the others could see. Neji and Hinata looked at one another, silently talking to one another. "Your blood was taken by a Vampire, by a _Pure Vampire_, Naruto; this looks like it was done while you were with Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba released the collar before looking Naruto in the eye.

"...That's not funny, Kiba. Vampires are not _real_! If Vampires exist, then there would be _Wolves_, and _Unicorns_, and _Leprechauns_, and _Goblins_, and _Harry Potter_ would be real!" Naruto started to raise his voice, "They don't exist! That's why people _write_ and _film_ things that are _not real_! Baka!"

"They _do_ exist, stupid! If they _don't_ exist, then _why_ am _I_ here?!" Kiba growled, "How do _I_ exist if _I'm_ not real?!" Kiba clenched his hands into fists by his side.

"Calm down," Shikamaru came up behind Kiba, his arms going around Kiba's waist. Naruto flinched at the sight, his heart gave a small painful squeeze. "Naruto," Shikamaru looked up to Naruto, slightly flinching at the longing in his blue eyes, "Kiba is telling the truth," his voice was gentle, even though he was holding back a Kiba who was about to lose control in a matter of seconds. "Just think about it, Naruto, haven't we acted even a _little_ strange since we met?"

"...Vampires don't exist..." Naruto muttered, "Wolves don't exist...They are _only_ fairy tales and myths!" Naruto yelled. Turning around, he ran out of the room. Running back to the classroom, lunch half over, grabbed his things and turned to leave. Passing by the teacher's desk, he remembered that he needed to turn in his homework from the other night. Leaving the work on the desk he left the room, left the school - feeling eyes watching him but too upset at his friends to care to turn around - and went home.

* * *

"That was a success, was it not?" Sai "smiled". Lee looked out the window, in the direction of where Naruto headed.

"What had happened to the youth that was bottled up inside of Naruto?" Lee whispered, he turned away to meet Hinata's and Kiba's glaze.

"Naruto-kun needs some space." Hinata whispered, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes looking out the window as if she was searching for Naruto herself.

"Tch. Sasuke sucked it out of him! _That's_ what happened!" Kiba crossed his arms.

"..." Lee looked away, his mind on Naruto, wondering if he was alright.

"It was too soon to tell him about us, Kiba," Shikamaru walked back into the room, having "chasing" after Naruto - really he walked back to the class he was from and asked if he was there then walked back - standing next to Kiba. He looked at Kiba who refused to look him in the eye. "You just told him that the people that he hangs out with are Vampires and that _you're_ a _Wolf_. You just made everything so troublesome, Kibs."

"You make it sound like it was a bad idea!" Kiba turned towards him, glaring at him. "He needed to _know_! We're the ones that are suppose to tell him _anyway_!" Kiba threw his arms in the air.

"True, but remember who we're suppose to protect him _from_." Shikamaru said, his voice calm despite the fact that his boyfriend was trying not to lose control over his wolf.

"That's right, Kiba," Neji spoke, his eyes never leaving the doors that Naruto ran out of before he turned to the couple. "We're here to protect Naruto from the very people that killed his own parents."

"You mean people like _you_?" Kiba took a step towards Neji, "Your people that killed Naruto's mother who was a half breed? Is _that_ who you're suppose to protect Naruto from?!" Neji gave him a look that dared him to take another step towards him.

"Don't forget that you're in this situation as well, Kiba." Neji glared, "Your _own_ kind killed Naruto's father as well. If I'm not mistaken, but wasn't his _father_ a half breed as well? Yet he was _killed_ by your pack?" Neji took a step forward, Kiba followed in suit; they kept walking until they were nose to nose.

"If _I_ remember correctly," Shikamaru sighed before looking at the two, boredom in his eyes, "those that killed Naruto's parents were people that either _left_ the pack or clan." Shikamaru looked between the two, ready to pull them apart if they started to fight..._again_.

"It doesn't matter who killed who," Hinata stepped towards the window, placing a gentle hand on Lee's shoulder to bring him back from his darkening thoughts, "both of our sides are held responsible to what had happened all those years ago." She turned to look at everyone in the room. Her eyes stopping on Sai, who now had his eyes open when he felt gentle eyes fall on him, "Sai, can you please tell Sasuke-sama to look after Naruto since we're stuck in school?"

"What?!" Kiba turned to Hinata, his glare making her jump in fear. "You can't just _do_ that, Hinata!" He stomped towards her, Lee breaking out of his little trance noticed and stepped in front of her.

"She has every right to what she thinks is best, Kiba." Lee looked Kiba in the eyes, his body ready to fight against him if he wished to hurt the Princess. "She is the next in line to take over for the Hyuga Clan, as you are the next to take over for the Inuzuka Pack. She invited you here, you our enemy, to our lands to help protect Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi, from rogues that attacked and _killed_ their parents that had a connection to both of us."

Kiba calmed down a bit, nodding that Lee had pointed out good points and for not starting another war against the each other. "Fine, then Sai goes to Sasuke and has him watch over Naruto. Then what?"

"We wait." Everyone turned to Sai, his eyes just as dark as a moonless night. Everyone nodded; the bell rang that lunch was over, they left the room and headed back to class. Each of them hoping that nothing else was going to happen to Naruto or Kyuubi. Since, after all, they possibly carry the strongest power in the world.

* * *

Opening the door and closing it behind him, Naruto leaned against the locked door trying to catch his breath. Once he was in more control, Naruto pushed away from the door and headed toward his bed, and fell on it face first and stayed like that for what seemed like a few minutes but for an hour or so. He just stared at the picture of his family; him as a smiling two year old in front of Kyuubi who looked like he didn't want to be there, his parents side by side behind them. It was the only picture they had with the whole family together.

"They're not real...I know that they're not..." Naruto mumbled into the blanket. Hie eyes stinging when he thought about the stories that his parents, mainly his dad, would tell him when they would come back home late. His dad would tell him about the Wolves that he met at work, telling him stories about when they fought, when he saw them shift, when he spared with them, everything. His mother telling him about the Vampires that she's met in her life, how they lived and blended into the human society.

When he was young he and his brother would wait up late into the night for their mom and dad to come home with cuts and bruises but smiles when they saw their kids waiting up for them. When his mom died, Naruto was scared that Vampires were going to get him and then when his dad died he was scared that the Wolves were going to get him as well. Kyuubi snapped first and started to yell at Naruto that they didn't exist;"_ there was no such thing as Vampires and Wolves!"_

_Ring Ring_

Naruto looked up to see his phone going off. Twisting on the bed and got off, Naruto walked over to the phone, smiling when it was his brother calling. "_Naruto?_" a tired hoarse voice whispered that was followed by a cough.

"Nii-san!" Naruto breathed, "Hi, Nii-san! How are you? When are you coming home?" Naruto sat on the bed, the smile getting bigger when he heard his brother laugh.

"_I'm getting on the plane home in an hour, I should be home by tonight. And I'm doing fine, Naru-chan_," Kyuubi teased, "_Are you ok? I got a call from Hinata..._"

The smile fell from Naruto's lips, "Yeah, I'm fine...we just got into a fight that's all..." Naruto looked away as if his brother was in front of him.

"_You got into a fight with _Hinata_? Really? Or was it with Kiba...again...?_" his brother teased.

"...Kiba..." Naruto sighed.

"_Ahh, that makes much more sense...well when I get home there's something that I want to talk to you about ok? Its important that listen to what I'm saying, Naruto._" his voice became serious, which caught Naruto's attention immediately.

"Ok, Nii-san," Naruto nodded.

"_Good, now my ride is here, I'll see you at home ok? Bye, Naru._" Naruto smiled and whispered bye before they hung up. Sighing, Naruto looked around the trashy room, he could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like. Glad that his brother would be coming home later in the evening, giving him time to clean up. Hopping off the bed, Naruto changed his clothes for something comfortable to wear while he cleaned the house. Barely noting that his brother's girlfriend wasn't here..._'__again'_...

A couple of hours later, the kitchen clean of dishes and trash, they living room clean of dirty clothes, and the dinning room clean of food that was left over. Naruto put in the last load of dirty clothes to get washed, wiping away the sweat with the back of his hand. Putting the basket back in the bathroom, Naruto went to his room and laid down on the bed, resting his achy body on the bed that wasn't as soft as the bed he was on last night. His eyes growing heavy, he looked to see that he had a couple of hours before Kyuubi came home from his trip. Naruto turned to his side and closed his eyes, '_Just a few minutes...I'll have to make dinner when Kyu...comes...home..._' Naruto thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Dream - Naruto**_

Naruto was walking with his mom to his left, his brother and dad to his right. Then suddenly his mom started to become transparent. Naruto saw his mother start to blend into the scenery around him. He turned to the other two next to him, but he had no voice. He tried to get his dad's attention, but he too was starting to become transparent. It was just him and his older brother. He watched his elder brother as he started to get a little ahead of him, watching as he grew taller and age, he realized that time was passing. By the time that Naruto was his right height, Naruto noticed that Kyuubi was farther now from him; too far from him, he started to run after him, calling out his name, wave his hands around but nothing caught Kyuubi's attention. The next thing Naruto knows, he's alone and everywhere he looks for his brother he's met with water. He calls out Kyuubi's name, now having a voice, but was answered with the ocean screaming a war cry at the sand as they crashed that filled the air.

* * *

Naruto woke when he felt a hand on his face, wiping away something from his eyes. "Naru?" Red eyes with matching red hair greeted him as he slowly started to wake up. "Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Kind of..." Naruto looked at his brother, his hand, shakily, reached up to touch the wiry hair that fell around his elder brother's head. "What time is it?"

"Its three in the morning..." Kyuubi smiled, showing off his white teeth when Naruto's eyes popped wide open.

"What?! When did you get back?" Naruto sat up, looking for his clock to see that it was three a.m.

"Around ten...you were knocked out when I got here, you looked really tired. I let you sleep in but then you started screaming out my name...what happened?" Kyuubi pulled Naruto to his chest, his cold hand running through Naruto's blond locks. Red eyes became worried for the blue eyed boy; his red hair became a shield around them, momentarily taking them away from the world.

"You were leaving me...alone...I didn't like it and I kept trying to call you but you never turned around!" Naruto breathed into Kyuubi's strangely cold chest; Naruto chose to ignore it, needing his big brother.

"I'm here now, I'm not leaving you, Naru." He whispered and kissed Naruto's forehead; rocking them slowly back and forth until Naruto calmed down. "Well, talking about leaving..." Kyuubi moved to where he could look at Naruto, trying to ignore the tears the stained the blue eyes that he loved so much. "I was wondering if you wanted to move..." Naruto's eyes widened again, "I've been wanting to tell you that if we moved, I could spend more time with you, I wouldn't have to leave every month. Since where we could move to is the place that I have to go to every month. Would you like that?"

* * *

_**Please review~!**_


	4. Change

**_CHANGE_**

* * *

****"Move?" Naruto moved away from his elder brother, looking into his tired red eyes. "Do we have to?"

Kyuubi sighed at the loss of heat that his brother gave off, there was no other way to get warm other than with Naru or his other. '_Another thing to talk about..._' "We don't have to, but wouldn't it be better that way? I wouldn't have to leave the house or you alone for a week every month or so; we could spend more time together, Naru." Kyuubi stood up and crossed his arms as he watched his younger brother's reaction.

"Then...I guess that its _ok_ if we leave...its not like there's anything holding us back...right?" The two knew that they were being held back; as if on cue they turned to the picture of all four of them in the picture... "But...mom and dad would want us to move on right?" Naruto's voice cracked a bit at the end. His body started to shake, his chest became tight, and his blue eyes burned. "I-I-l want mommy and daddy!" Kyuubi quickly reached over to pull his younger brother into a hug, but realized that Naruto was getting to the age that he would have to face his fears sooner or later.

Kyuubi promised himself that he would be there if Naruto needed him, physically or mentally. He would be there. He wouldn't leave him alone again...since they were all they had left in this world... "What about your friends?" Kyuubi watched as the tears fell from the pained blue eyes that looked at the picture. Naruto turned to him, confusion clear on his face.

"Oh," Naruto answered a moment later, quickly wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "I doubt that we're still friends..."

"You should still tell them that we're leaving at least, Naru. What if they wanted to say sorry or try and talk to you and you're not there - or here actually? You can't leaving things half done." Kyuubi sighed, sitting next to Naruto who rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know, I know...I just..." sigh "when are we leaving?" Naruto looked up to Kyuubi, his arms pulling Naruto into his lap like he was still a child and rocked them back and forth.

"But are you _ok_ with it first? We don't have to go through it, he said that if you didn't agree with it - I wanted to give you the choice if to leave or not - he could just give me a raise and we'll stay here." Naruto nodded, closing his eyes as he listened to his brother's breathing that was so low that Naruto wondered if there was something wrong with him. "Is at the end of the week good? Today is Tuesday, it'll give us some time to start packing up." Kyuubi kissed the blonde's forehead, smiling when Naruto opened his eyes like a toddler forced awake from his much needed nap.

"I'm not a kid, Nii-san! Don't treat me like I'm a kid!" Naruto reached up and pulled a small handful of red wiry hair that was Kyuubi's shoulder. He yanked it, making Kyuubi cry out and glare at him before he pulled Naruto own hair. Before they knew it, they were on the floor wrestling and pulling each other's hair, resulting in making Naruto laugh at the memories that flooded his mind. He smiled and looked at the door since Kyuubi had pinned him to the floor; waiting for their mom to walk in a join in the fun before their dad told them that they couldn't fight inside the house.

Kyuubi noticed that Naruto was staring at the door, that certain glow in his eyes before it started to disappear. That glow of hope being replaced with sadness and then fear when those - now dull - blue eyes met his red eyes. "I know...I know..." Kyuubi hugged Naruto, whispering into his hair that mother and father were watching over them.

"...the clothes..." Naruto muttered, slightly pushing Kyuubi away , he keeping his dark blue eyes on the floor. Naruto got up from the floor and walked towards the door, flinching when it creaked open, "Can we?" Naruto stood at the entrance, he turned back to Kyuubi - still on the floor watching Naruto with worry in his eyes.

"What?" Kyuubi got up slowly and walked to stand in front of Naruto, just a few inches taller than Naruto, he reached out a wiped away the last of the tears.

"Can we move? I don't think I could stand being here, Nii-san..." Naruto started to shake, his eyes glancing everywhere before looking down the hall that led to _their_ bedroom.

"We'll move, Naruto, we'll move." Kyuubi reassured Naruto, hugging him before dragging him to the laundry room which far away from _their_ room.

* * *

Kyuubi helped pull out the clothes and set them on Naruto's bed, helping himself to the mountain of clothes that was mixed with his and Naruto's. Folding clothes, finding his and put it behind him on the desk and giving Naruto his; Kyuubi kept looking at Naruto when he heard sniffing now and then. "I broke up with her..." Naruto stood still, Kyuubi kept folding clothes.

"What?" Naruto looked up to his brother who kept acting like nothing had happened.

"I broke up with her..." he looked up, meeting shocked blue eyes, "I spoke with the neighbors, earlier in the day, asking if everything was fine since you didn't call me or heard anything till I called you. And they said the most strangest things, Naruto," his voice became hard as his red eyes seemed to glow in anger. "They said that they saw a group of _men_ going in and out of the house with _beer_. And a couple of hours later they saw you _running_ out of the house." He returned to the work, half the pile gone; Naruto stared at his brother, trying to come up with an excuse for what happened. "They _also_ mentioned that this happens _every_ time I _leave_ the house for a few days..."

"..."

"That's funny, huh?" the clothes that were being folded by Kyuubi were thrown to the bed before he reached for another article of clothing to fold.

"Nii-san, I can ex-"

"What the _hell_ happened when I wasn't here? Let's start from there," he growled, he looked up to Naruto, he heard Naruto's heartbeat speed up in fear. "Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore." Naruto was about to say something when Kyuubi stopped him, "Its over with her, if she's the reason that you've been running away from home while I wasn't here, then I don't want to hear a thing."

"Yes, Nii-san." Naruto whispered. Looking down at the bundle of clothes in his hands, he started to fold them again.

"...I'm sorry..." Naruto looked up to Kyuubi, "I didn't mean to scare you, its just when I heard about this I was so worried about you, I don't want anything to happen to you. I would sell my own soul just to protect you! I would be just like mother and father," Naruto widened his eyes, "I would protect you from monsters like that!"

"Kyuubi!" Naruto cried out, "Don't say stuff like that!" Naruto threw the t-shirt that was in his hand at Kyuubi's face.

The shirt was falling down so dramatically slow; when Kyuubi's face was reviled, he was glaring at Naruto. "Did you just throw a _shirt_ at me?" he asked in a monotone voice, Naruto started to back away, trying to fight back a smile, and nodded. "You _clearly_ don't know," Kyuubi grabbed the shirt and balled it up, "what you're getting yourself into, _baby_brother." He started to go around the bed and slowly stepped closer to the younger boy who was trying to act as if he was in fear.

"I'm so _scared_!" Naruto shivered in excitement, "Somebody help me! Anybody!" Naruto laughed when Kyuubi threw the shirt at him, distracting him. When Naruto pulled off the shirt from his face he quickly noted that Kyuubi was getting ready to jump him. "No!" Naruto ran away from him, jumping over the folded clothes - knocking them onto the floor - and out of the room. But it was too late, Kyuubi was already outside the room, "How-" Kyuubi started to tickle him before he could ask how he did that if he was still in the room he just left.

"Got you..." Kyuubi whispered as he pushed Naruto to the floor, his hands ghosting over Naruto ticklish spots, making him kick out in laughter, tears coming from his eyes as he tried to cover his too many tickle spots.

"No more! No-no-no more!" Naruto cried out, holding his stomach, he pulled up his legs as if trying to prevent himself from peeing on himself.

"Awww! I was _just_ getting to the _fun_ part!" Kyuubi pretend to to be sad as he moved away from the red faced boy who was panting, trying to catch his breath. Laying next to the younger boy, he listened to the quickly beating heart start to slow down. "Did you like her?" Naruto turned to him confused, "Did you like Karin?"

Naruto turned away, taking deep breathes, he knew that this was going to happen one day and all but he hadn't prepared himself for it. "No," he whispered, "she kept asking me for money to buy more beer. Nii-san," Naruto turned to him, "I don't even think that she's pregnant..."

Kyuubi sighed, "Well either it is mine or its someone else baby, it doesn't matter because I don't think I did the deed, Naru." Kyuubi chuckled, covering his eyes with his arm, "Even if its my child, we grew apart. Either I was unfaithful to her, for her to invite unknown men into the house while I was gone. Or she was already cheating and I chose to ignore it."

* * *

_**Next day~**_

Naruto walked to school, stopping by the empty room and waited for the others to get there. Once everyone was there, the air around them becoming awkward and tense when another person came, Naruto looked at them before looking down. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Shifting from one foot to another, he gripped his backpack to keep from leaving the room.

"It was too soon for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, she stepped forward with a small smile on her face. "Just...just stay longer than twenty minutes in school, ok?" Naruto smiled at Hinata's attempts to mend what was broken.

_'Its hard to say no when Hinata is like this...Damn she's good...It'll be something that I'll miss the most.'_ "About that..." Naruto looked at everyone in the group, only then noticing that Kiba and Shikamaru weren't there but paid no mind to it. He relaxed when he saw the rest smiling in some sort of way, "my brother and I are moving at the end of the week."

Hinata's smile fell from both her eyes and mouth, worry replacing them. "What?" Neji stepped forward. "When did this happen, Uzumaki?" Neji looked into Naruto's eyes, Naruto felt as if Neji could see all the way to the soul.

'_Eyes are the window to the soul, right?_' "Last night with my brother when he came home...well," Naruto shifted to another foot, "when I woke up actually which was like fiveish hours ago."

"Where to? You're just moving houses, right?" Hinata looked at Neji, who looked like he was about to hit Naruto.

"Yes...in another state though..." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to laugh when Neji was being held back by Lee and Sai behind Hinata who grabbed Naruto's attention. "But, I'll stay the rest of the day and half the day tomorrow. Kyu wants to start sending our stuff by Thursday, so that our stuff'll be there by the time we get to the new house." Naruto breathed. Not quite understanding why he was so worried about what they thought. _'I only forgive Hinata. Which seems weird that she's the only person who'll say sorry or explain while the others - except Kiba - just stand back and make sure no one talks while she talks, talk about _overprotective_...is she the _ringleader_?'_

"I see...do you know what school that you'll be going to, Naruto-kun?" her eyes looked far away, just looking past his shoulder, before turning her attention back to Naruto's worried eyes.

"Something about an academy in Konohagakure, that his boss recommended it or something. His boss said that his younger brother goes to a university down the street and can either pick me up or drop me off to and from school."

"Oh...well, that's good." she gave Naruto a sincere smile, her hands covering her mouth with her big purple eyes closed. "As long as you're happy with this change, that's all that matters."

"Uh yeah," Naruto watched Hinata with worried eyes at her change in character. "Hinata," he whispered, "are you ok? You're acting a bit strange today." The group froze and looked at Hinata to have her slowly open her eyes and watch him.

She tried to have the attention shift from her to something else, she felt someone that's not suppose to be around the school waiting nearby. She could feel their energy rolling off that one person, telling them that they have to talk quickly; "I'm just a bit under the weather, Naruto-kun, I didn't think anyone else would notice." She gave another attempt of a smile.

Naruto, believing her, smiled and sighed, "Oh good, for a moment I thought that you were mad at me!" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, his smile lighting up the room, relieving the tension that grew in the room. While the group was starting to relax - even though Sai, Lee, Neji and Hinata kept an eye on Naruto - the bell rang, signaling that class was starting. "Oh no! I have to tell the teachers! I'll see you guys for lunch, bye!" Naruto turned around and ran out of the room, barely missing the people in the hallways as he fought to get to the other side of the school for his first class.

"That was close," Lee breathed out, the others then relaxed; Neji yanked his arms away from the two soldiers, glaring at them before fixing his clothes that were rumbled.

"Hinata, what's next?" Neji turned to Hinata, who hadn't moved at all from her spot, waiting for the leader to say something since Shikamaru wasn't there to help out with the planning. "Hinata?"

"Come out, Sasuke-sama." she whispered and turned to the slightly opened window. When she turned nothing was there, by the time the others turned Sasuke was leaning against the wall inches from the completely open window. His head down, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans with shiny black shoes.

"Hinata," Sasuke gave a little bow to her, "Neji, Sai, Lee," he nodded towards them before turning his attention back to Hinata. "I was told by Aniki that I was to take over the protection of Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki starting today." His black eyes cold as always, until he mentioned Naruto did his eyes soften for just a moment.

"Then I guess that you've spoken with the other clans that live in the area?" Hinata whispered as she walked toward him, her being just a few inches shorter than him.

"Yes, my brother demandes me back at home to meet his _new_ lover." Sasuke sighed, "So I'll send someone to replace me for the meeting that'll be held in just a few days." Sasuke bowed a bit before turning back to the window.

"Or," Neji stepped forward, stopping Sasuke from jumping out the window, "we could have the meeting tonight, if you'd like? We shouldn't get other involved in the situation; it'll be a mess if others start to intervene to get their own piece of the prize." Neji looked Sasuke in the eyes, "Especially if it involves your _precious_ Naruto, Sasuke." Neji smirked when Sasuke's hand twitched.

"..."

"So then it's true, you _did_ bite Naruto. Why?" Neji stood next to Hinata, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"One, its none of your business who the _hell_ I bite, Hyuga," Sasuke started to glare back at Neji, "At least, _if_ I make him mine - which _will_ happen - I could at least take him when I want to." The smirk on Neji's lips fell, he took a step forward toward Sasuke, his hands fisting. "And two, you're not the one to make decisions here, your _cousin_ - Hinata - does. _Not_ you." Sasuke turned to the window, and jumped on the border, he turned to Hinata, "Don't send that _idiot_ Sai again if you need to contact me. You have my number and know where I'm staying." he jumped out.

Lee turned to Sai who gave his false smile to everyone who looked at him with wonder in their eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing really," Sai shrugged, "just told him what happened to Naruto while he was in the shower gripping himself." Everyone gasped at what Sai told them with a straight face; Hinata's face turned red and turned away from him. Neji moved to grab her before she hit the floor- the image popping in her head before she could stop herself.

* * *

True to his word, Naruto was in school the rest of the day, spending time with his friends during lunch going over the best moments from previous years. Laughing when one of them was embarrassed or angry from what happened in one of the memories. Naruto walked out of the school being the last one, going through the hallways one last time, smiling at everything he saw knowing that he was going to miss it. He passed by the boy's bathroom, smiling when he remembered that a fire had started when he was getting after school detention for skipping so many classes with his friends.

Outside he passed by the back of the gym where he had his first fight - resulted in getting yelled at by his older brother in front of the whole school the one day that he day the day off to pick him up. No one forgot the fact that he started to hide behind the principle when his brother started to yell, even the principle was scared of him. He didn't win but he had fun, before his brother showed his face. _'It was fun here even though I was only here for what four months? I wonder what it'll be like over there, especially the finals which is what a month away...?'_ Naruto walked, consumed in his own thoughts. He stopped in mid step, "Wait...finals are in a month..._Crap_!" Naruto crouched to the ground, holding his head. "I'm going to _fail_!" Naruto moaned, he rubbed his face with his hands, slowly standing up he leaned against the wall that was the exit of the school grounds.

"_Grrrrrr_" Naruto's heart stopped, he looked up from his hands, finding four really _really_ big dogs. Two had brown-red and light brown spots here and there, and two others were black with light brown spot on their stomachs. They all had brown eyes that were filled with hatred and blood lust - _his_ blood, to point out.

"Um...nice doggy?" Naruto slowly moved along the wall to the exit, their brown eyes following his every move. "Oh!" An idea popped into Naruto's head, '_Distraction!_' "Squirrel!" Two pairs of eyes popped out wide as Naruto pointed behind them, and turned their heads towards the direction before taking off after nothing. The other two watched him with a pissed off look before dipping their head low to the ground, growling a bit more before lunging after him. Screaming, Naruto pushed away from the wall and ran to the opening and ran for his life down the street in the darkening evening.

* * *

Sasuke was sort of glad that he didn't leave the area, since Hinata and her little "group" - if you could even _call_ them that - had left for the meeting. Sighing, Sasuke - jumping down from a tree that was some blocks away from the school that Naruto was still going to - watched as Naruto ran in his direction. His black eyes turned to red with a black star in the middle, Naruto passed by him when he was looking behind him and faced forward after he passed by Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked when the wolves stopped when Sasuke was just a few feet from them; Naruto still running down the street screaming bloody murder thinking that the "dogs" were still chasing him. "Well, look who's chasing the prey." Sasuke's voice dripped with venim, his fangs descended as his nails grew to the size of knives. "I guess your _disgusting_ blood will do for now." His voice low, he crouched to the ground, one hand on the ground to give him an extra push off before he jumped after them.

"Crap! Its the _Uchiha_!" yelped one of the two before turning around to run away. But it was too late, Sasuke had descended on them; killing the other that stood and stared in fear first before getting to the one that was attempting to run away. Seeing the wolf that cried out running back to the school to save the two younger wolves from their death, Sasuke merely ran after him and waited till the younger ones were in view. "Go back! Go _back_!"

Sasuke jumped onto the back of the older wolf, landing on the back with a loud crack that filled the school grounds. Crouching down, Sasuke pulled up the wolf's head - its eyes wide open and tongue hanging out - and bit into the neck. Letting drops of blood fall onto the ground underneath them. Pulling away from the awful smell of dead wolf, he turned to the other two - their eyes wide with shock and fear, their ears down, and tail between their legs - the two were crouched low to the ground. "Don't," Sasuke dropped the head, landing with a stomach curling thud, "come near," he took a step away from the body, "Naruto," a step was taken towards the two, "or Kyuubi Uzumaki," another step, he licked his fangs while trying not to throw up the blood he took in, "ever," the blood that was dripping from Sasuke's chin was wiped away with the back of his hand, "again," he licked it away, his eyes rolling back in "pleasure", "if you wish to live." Sasuke was just a few feet from the wolves that were on the floor shivering in fear.

The two bolted out of the school, crying out when one fell and the other debated if to help the other or run like hell. Sasuke watched with amusement as the two, perhaps not much older than thirteen, ran off with their tails between their legs. Once he could smell them far away he held out his hand and forced a black flame to appear. An inch above his palm, the black flame was cool to the touch but destroyed _anything_ that it touched. Walking back to the wolf he fed from, quickly moving his hand near the body, the flame grabbed the body and started to eat it before leaving nothing behind but a black spot on the ground. It even destroyed the blood that Sasuke let fall to the ground. Jumping to the other body - his throat slashed open with his claws- Sasuke too set it on fire, making sure that the evidence was gone before closing his hand. The black flame turned into smoke with a "puff" when the hand closed.

Turning towards the direction that Naruto ran, Sasuke quickly jumped onto the walls of the buildings after him - even though that around fifteen minutes had passed. He found Naruto in the middle of the park, sitting against the fountain trying to catch his breath. Sasuke moved from the building to the trees till he was a few yards from him. Jumping down, he made sure that there was no blood on him and shifted back to his "human" self before stepping out in front of Naruto. "Nice to meet you again, Naru." Sasuke purred from next to Naruto, making the boy jump up in surprise before smiling at him.

"Hi, Sasuke-sam - I mean, Sasuke!" Naruto turned red and looked away.

Sasuke chuckled at him, which was a bad idea when his stomach churned uncomfortably. "Need a ride home?" Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah! I was chased here by _huge_ dogs! Man you should have seen the _size_ of them!" Naruto said, motioning how big they were with his hands when he was standing up. Reaching down for his bag, he looked at Sasuke, noticing his eyes. "What's with your eyes, Sasuke? They're red and have a black star in the middle..." he stepped close to Sasuke, leaning in to get a better look at them. Sasuke, even though he just ate, craved for Naruto's blood. Keeping his eyes like they were till Naruto moved a little closer, Sasuke yanked him against his chest. He pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck a little more, and bit him. Moaning when the blood hit his tongue and slide down his throat to his upset stomach - that started to calm down as Naruto's blood started to pool in it.

He was pulled out when he heard a small cry from the blonde, his weakening hands hitting his chest and back to get him to stop. Sasuke bit a little harder, releasing a poison in a small amount into the bloodstream before pulling away and licking the wound to close. He bent down and moved Naruto to lean against him completely, he grabbed the boy's chin and made him look him in the eyes. His eyes changing from having a black star in the middle to three black commas. "Forget that this happened, Naruto. Your friend brought you home, safe and sound." Naruto's eyes flashed red before he passed out in Sasuke's arms. "What the...?" Sasuke shook his head and carried Naruto bride style to his house. There he greeted Kyuubi - whom he met a couple of times around his own house wearing nothing but Itachi's shirt - and told him what happened, but didn't mention Naruto's eyes.

* * *

_**Please review~!**_


	5. Watching Over

Hola there! I hope that you enjoy this chapter (that has been glaring at me to post)! There is some ShikaKiba in there, I'm sure that you'll find it in _no_time!

* * *

**_WATCHING OVER_**

* * *

"Will he be ok?" Kyuubi whispered, his voice shaking when the thought of his little brother no longer able to wake up. Sasuke gently put Naruto on his brightly colored bed, his eyes half closed due to the brightness the bed gave off, and covered him with the a blanket. Naruto had blood on his neck, Sasuke tried not to lick off, and was covered in sweat from running away for his life.

"He'll be fine, Kyuubi." Sasuke whispered, softly putting his cold hand against the barely warm neck, looking for the pulse. '_Shit, it's too low for a human!_' Pulling his hand away from the neck to his mouth, just about to bite his wrist when he remembered that Kyuubi was in the room. He turned to Kyuubi, his red eyes pleading to help his little brother; "You need to step out, Kyuubi. You can't be in the room for a few minutes."

Kyuubi grew stiff at Sasuke's cold words to him, his worried eyes started to glare at him, "I can handle it!" He grunted between his teeth, "I have more control this time."

Sasuke shook his head, "You're only three months old, you're barely fed enough not to attack your brother everyday and Aniki isn't here to stop you. You just woke your Vampire side, Kyuubi. I don't want to risk Naruto losing his life if you can't refrain from the smell of blood." Sasuke turned back to Naruto, noticing his short breaths, "I need to give him my blood, he's lost too much." Sasuke whispered, his hand gliding through the spiked hair.

"...fine..." Sasuke turned to Kyuubi, shocked that he gave in so quickly. The redhead looked at his brother - his eyes showing the fear - before turning to Sasuke - glaring at him - and left the room. Sasuke waited till he heard the front door slam shut, sensing Kyuubi outside the house Sasuke started to do his job.

Biting his wrist to his mouth, waiting for his mouth became full of blood, he brought the bleeding wrist to Naruto's pale lips. When the blond didn't respond, Sasuke used his free hand to pry open the jaws, letting blood pool in the mouth. Naruto didn't swallow, he used the same hand to slowly rub the throat to make the blood go down so he wouldn't choke. It was a few minutes later that the blonde latched onto the wrist and started to suck and swallow the blood on his own. Sasuke could feel it, but barely. He could barely feel the fangs that were developing in Naruto's mouth; wanting to see them, he pulled away his wrist, licking it to close.

The boy beneath him slowly opened his eyes with little struggle, to reveal those same red eyes as before. Naruto's hair seemed to glow in the dark room that was only lit by a single lamp in the corner of the room. Naruto started to sit up, their eyes never leaving the other; Sasuke could feel his cold and stilled heart start to beat quickly in his chest while he watched the boy who looked at him like he was food. '_Ramen actually..._' Sasuke smirked inwardly. His was brought out of his thoughts when he felt two hands gripping his shoulder and something being pulled onto his lap.

His black eyes focused to see that Naruto had seated himself on his lap, his red eyes eyeing his neck before he leaned in and lapped at the pulse that seemed to fill the quiet room - if you asked Sasuke. Sasuke watched from the little space he could move his head, his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and neck to hold him there, Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto bite into him. The bite wasn't deep, barely deep enough to get a drop or two out before his body healed the little wound.

Naruto pulled back in shock before he looked at Sasuke, his eyes begging for food; Sasuke smirked and moved the hand around Naruto's neck to show in front of him, he let his nails grow long enough to make a deep hole in his neck. Creating a wound big enough for Naruto to drink from, Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto to his neck and held him. His body shaking underneath Naruto, gasping when the blonde pulled harshly at his neck for the blood that making him feel strong. What made him freeze was when he felt and heard Naruto moan against him, that was followed by a light thrusting of the hips against his. "You're _hard_?" Sasuke whispered into the blonde hair.

The blonde pulled away, a few drops or blood on his chin, his red eyes cooled off and returned back to their blasting blue color. Sasuke watched as the little fangs pulled back into the gums, making the owner wince, and pass out leaning away from Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him to his chest, cuddling the boy to him, and placed him back on the bed. Covering him back up with the blanket, Sasuke could hear the strong heartbeat and his breathing was no longer in pants.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke leaned down to the boy and licked off the last of the blood from Naruto's chin; then licked his thumb and rubbing it over the bite mark on his neck. Hearing the slight pressure against the floor behind him, he turned to meet anxious red eyes. "I'm going to call Kakashi and Iruka over here, I need to go to a meeting in a few minutes." He stood up and reached for his phone, "Naruto is better, Kyuubi, so you don't need to worry over him." Sasuke pressed the speed dial for Iruka, knowing that he would pick up the phone, _unless_ he was interrupting them.

"Are you going to come back after the meeting?" Kyuubi motioned if it was ok to be near Naruto, the smell of blood was still in the air around the two. Sasuke nodded and stepped away but not far incase he need to pull Kyuubi back from attacking Naruto.

"I'll see, Naruto was attacked earlier and I doubt that the pack would leave to easily." Sasuke sighed when he heard Iruka answer the phone; the noise in the background would suggest that he did interrupt them. "I need you to watch over the Uzumakis," Sasuke stood by the door and watched Kyuubi brushing Naruto's hair back with the uttermost care.

"_Sasuke-sama? You're not at the meeting right now? Shouldn't you be-_" Iruka's voice jumped "_- be at the meeting?_" he moaned out, he could hear Kakashi chuckling in the background.

"I was on my way when Naruto was attacked by four wolves."

The room grew still, Sasuke watched as Kyuubi moved away from Naruto, his fangs and claws appearing without fighting it back when Kyuubi heard what happened. "We'll be on our way," a dull thud was heard before Kakashi started to whine. Iruka told Kakashi what Sasuke had told them, Kakashi's voice sounded farther away before he was heard through the phone.

"_We'll be there in a few minutes, Sasuke. Have they moved to another location?_" Kakashi's voice had suddenly become serious, making Sasuke smirk.

'_That's why he was one of the best fighters_,' "No they haven't, but I'll stay here until you two get here." With that, Sasuke hung up and walked toward Kyuubi, trying to control the beast. "How are you holding up?"

Kyuubi looked up at Sasuke, his fangs showing a little; "Trying to stop it," Kyuubi muttered, he looked away to his hands, seeing the nails. "Don't tell Ita about this ok?"

"I can't do that," Sasuke whispered, "your brother was attacked, Aniki needs to know your reaction to this. Good _or_ bad, he needs to know." Sasuke knelt in front of him, his eyes flashing at Naruto who turned over onto his side, facing away, "But, I was speaking about the blood; do you have enough blood?" Sasuke looked into the red eyes.

"I can make it till I see him on Saturday, Sasuke-sama." Kyuubi eyes seemed to have the same kind of fire that Naruto's eyes did, he could tell why Itachi picked him.

Sigh, "Sasuke is just fine," he glanced over to Naruto when he murmured something about fifths on ramen. "You don't need me to feed you?" he looked back at Kyuubi who smirked and shook his head. "What?"

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke, but just be gentle." Kyuubi got up and left the room, leaving a perplexed Sasuke behind.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the private room that held one of each of the clans for the meeting. Some were dressed up for the fancy dinner that was being used, while others came in whatever they could find to wear. Knowing that he was over an hour late, Sasuke still walked in as if he'd been the one waiting on them. "Late, Uchiha." said Neji who stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"Before the meeting starts," Sasuke stood in front of his section of the table, looking at the faces before stopping on Kiba. "Around two hours ago, there were four rogue wolves sniffing around the school that your group and Naruto Uzumaki attend." Hinata, Lee, Sai and Kiba stood up; Shikamaru opened his eyes in shock, his legs on top of the table. "I was able to get two of them and warned the others not to come near him again." Sasuke looked around the table, everyone looking at one another before resting their eyes on Kiba, Prince of the Wolves.

"Are you sure that they weren't just _dogs_ that you scared away?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, earning his attention. Kiba looked down, his hands fisting trying to control himself.

"I'm certain," Sasuke looked to Kiba, "I don't know what's going on in your pack, but you need to keep an eye on them, Kiba." Sasuke sat down, his eyes turning to Hinata, motioning that he was done.

"...what did they look like?" Kiba looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke blinked at Kiba, wondering where he was going with this.

"All I remember what that they had light brown spots on their body, other than that they came in pairs. Two were just children, possibly just learned how to shift." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll be the judge of that, Uchiha." Kiba muttered, his eyes revealing the wolf that lay dormant inside of him.

"Kiba," Shikamaru said quietly, Kiba turned to him, panting hard. Sigh, "Come on," Shikamaru grabbed Kiba and headed for the door, "we'll be back." Shikamaru muttered when the door closed behind them.

"Are they going to have sex?" Sai looked around at the others in the group that snapped their heads at him.

"Um..." Hinata looked at Sai, her face red when an image popped in her head of an insatiable Kiba under Shikamaru.

"Ok," a red face Neji coughed, "there has been information found on the rogues." Everyone sat but Neji, having everyone's attention.

He was about to say something when a loud moan - or scream as others would call it - filled the air in the room, "_Mo-more, Shika!_" that was followed by a loud cry, "_Shika!_" everyone in the room had a red face, everyone but Sai who was smiling at the sounds.

"The rogues," more screaming but Neji just raised his voice just to be heard in the small room, "have been spotted more frequently in the last few months. Not only that but they're starting to gather in public areas -"

"_Shika, more, dammit! Harder!_" (too much fun doing this XD)

"- and are being spotted just on the outskirts of town." Neji coughed, his face red with Kiba and Shikamaru going at it like animals. '_Well, Kiba is a wolf...but they don't have to do just outside the goddamn door!_' "We were told by Naruto Uzumaki that he's moving -" a series of thuds were heard from the wall and door from where the couple were "- in a couple of days. And Sasuke -"

"_Faster! Harder, Shika!_" Kiba slurred out like a wanton whore. Neji's right eye started to twitch, breathing in and out, he started to calm down when Kiba shouted "_You fuck like Neji, I need it _harder_!_" Neji's eyes became surrounded with his veins popping out, his fangs appeared and started to ground together.

"Neji?" Sasuke turned to Neji, his eyes open with shock. "Did you -"

"It was just _once_!" Neji spat, "A waste of my time, excuse me!" he stormed towards the door and pulled it open. In those few seconds when the door was open, Hinata passed out at whatever it was she saw. Sasuke rushing to her side, he saw what she did; a naked Kiba on all fours taking it from a, also, naked Shikamaru like no tomorrow before the door closed.

"Geez..." Sasuke muttered, picking up Hinata and sitting her on the chair. Everyone was around her, wondering if she was ok and what she saw in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the house, behind him was Kakashi who hid in the trees surrounding the neighborhood. Before he could even raise his hand to knock on the door, Iruka had opened the door, his hair a mess as if he was asleep just moments before. "Welcome, Sasuke-sama." He yawned, letting Sasuke and Kakashi in; Kakashi kissed him on the lips, waking him up before closing the door behind him. Sasuke was already down the hall when Kakashi pushed Iruka against the door and started to "eat" him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, '_Is everyone having sex today?_' Walking to Kyuubi's room first, to check on him, since he was his new brother in-law. He pulled out two bags of synthetic blood that he grabbed before leaving the meeting, and placed them on the nightstand next to him. _'It might not be Aniki's but you'll have to drink something, Kyuubi._' He closed the door behind him, trying to ignore the pants that Iruka was making while Kakashi was going down on him, and walked to Naruto's room. Shutting the door behind him, his eyes zeroed on Naruto who was laying on his orange bed, softly singing a song.

Curious, Sasuke walked toward the bed, Naruto had his back to him, and sat at the edge of the bed, making sure not to make the bed move much for Naruto to notice. Sasuke watched as Naruto started to shiver before he turned to look over his shoulder, his blue eyes wide with happiness. "Sasuke!" Naruto whispered, fully turning over to face him; removing the headphones and placing it under the pillow. His tan skin was covered in sweat, on his forehead was a small wet white towel, his face was red, his fluffy red lips were parted as he panted.

"Are you ok? You look sick, Dobe." Sasuke moved to brush strains of hair from the wet towel before grabbing it and walking to the bathroom just across the hall before bring it back with fresh cold water in a small bucket.

"I just got this sudden fever, Nii-san already gave me some medicine, Teme. I'll be fine." Naruto's eyes fluttered to close at Sasuke's cold hands touch on his face as he wiped off the sweat with the towel. "I feel better now that you're here..." Naruto whispered, his eyes cracking open enough to look at Sasuke who smirked at him.

"Is that so?" Sasuke murmured, he placed the towel on Naruto's forehead; his fingers skimming over the overheated skin before cupping Naruto's cheek. His thumb gently tracing the whisker marks.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, tugging the boy down to lay on the bed, "how did you get in? Kyuubi is normally asleep at this time. Unless he's up waiting for the next time for me to take my medicine..." Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest, his arms wrapped themselves - unconsciously - around Sasuke's neck to hold him there.

"I'll tell you when you feel better, how about that?" Sasuke angled his head so he could look at Naruto's eyes, seeing them quickly flash red before they became hazy blue. Naruto nodded, rubbing his chest against Sasuke's cold and hard chest, feeling better with every rub. Naruto, his eyes half closed, pulled away from Sasuke, his mind just wanting to cool off more than anything, and kicked off the blankets that Kyuubi placed on him before going to bed. Getting over the mountain of blanket - Sasuke watching with confusion - Naruto scooted towards Sasuke and hugged him close, sighing at the coldness of his body touching his overheated body. "Naruto," Naruto shivered, suddenly felt hotter than before when Sasuke called out his name, "are you wearing just a shirt?" Naruto picking up his head and looked into the blushing boy under him.

"I need to cool down, Sasuke," Naruto sighed, placing his head back on top of the chest as it moved up and down slowly, "it feels nice like this...my previous boyfriend wasn't much into things like this. Even when I was sick, he'd avoid me for a whole week before even thinking about coming near me." Naruto sighed, "I still like him though," Sasuke froze, Naruto didn't pay much attention to him, "even though he nearly took his threats seriously with me when we dated," a small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Its only been, what, a year since he broke up with me and disappeared the next day. I did hear that, while we were dating, he was going behind my back and messing around with another guy but if he didn't want to talk to me, that's fine."

"How long did you two date?" Sasuke whispered; his hand combing through Naruto's tangled hair, making the blonde rub his head against the hand.

"A little over a year," Naruto moved to look Sasuke in the eyes, his eyes shining when thought about the past with the guy, "we never went all the way, just held hands - when no one was looking of course - and he gave me my first kiss." Naruto touched his lips, his cheeks darkened a bit. "He was the complete opposite of me, so everyone said that we wouldn't make it two weeks. He wanted to prove them wrong and took me out on a date every few days, taking me to places where everyone could see us."

"You still love him?"

"Yeah," Naruto looked down at his hand that was on Sasuke's chest, playing with the button. "He was my first crush, I don't think that anyone could be better than him any time soon." Naruto sighed, his eyes happy even though he never saw the boy ever again.

"What if," Naruto looked at him, his eyes suddenly tired, "you - no someone found you and wanted you to belong to them and _only_ them. What would you do?" Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes as he thought.

"I would be happy that someone wanted me, but I don't want to be in a forced relationship. I want to know the person before we take that first step into a relationship; what's the point of being in a relationship with a person that you barely know?" Naruto moved forward to Sasuke and rested his head on his shoulder, his breath softly hitting his neck. "Sasuke, what happened to your neck? There's little marks on it..." Naruto gently touched one and a little shock went through his body. He sat up quickly, resulting in him getting dizzy quickly.

Sasuke sat up and pulled him to his chest, his hands either on his back holding him close or rubbing his head. "I got you, I got you." Sasuke moved Naruto so that he was straddling him at the hips. "I going to make you feel good, ok?" Naruto looked up questionably, "It'll make your fever go away. And its a good thing its just a fever, if you were slowly dying, then I couldn't keep you with me." Sasuke muttered, but Naruto heard him and was confused.

Before he could ask Sasuke what he meant, a wrist was placed against his mouth. The wrist was releasing a hot and sweet liquid into his mouth that made him crave more and more. Latching onto the giving arm, Naruto started to drink more of it, which - to much of his surprise - made him feel better and better. Not only that, but the hole in his heart that he tried to hide from being lonely without another person to love, was starting to get filled slowly. After a few minutes, Naruto started to get sleepy, his body cooled off, his mind thinking about the taste. Naruto knew that he tasted it from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sasuke held him close, an arm under him to keep him from falling, and got up to put him back on the bed. Sasuke's wasn't ready when Naruto gripped his shirt, gently tugging on him to join him. "I need to make a call first, Dobe, I'll join you in a second." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, a light snore coming from him. Sasuke shook his head and covered the half naked boy, slowly loosening his grip on his shirt, and called his brother.

"_So his eyes are turning red, you say._" Aniki said, not even bothering with a hello, "little brother".

"Yes, is there a reason for that?" Sasuke leaned against the door, using pulses of power checking the surrounding area. He was answered by another pulse of power from Kakashi not too far from the house and by Kyuubi who suddenly woke. Sasuke sent him a reassured pulse, telling him to sleep, which he relaxed and went back to his deep slumber.

"_Not really_," Itachi muttered, "_it just means that he carries the power that the rogues tried to destroy years ago. But, Kyuubi didn't do that when I changed him months ago..._"

"Yeah, well Naruto's personality completely changed when he had a taste of my blood. He tackled me and drank deeply from me; I just gave him some more since he had a fever." Sasuke looked at Naruto that curled up into a ball, muttering about ramen - as always.

"_Strange_..." Itachi whispered, he sounded unsure of himself.

"Aniki? Can you still not see him?" Sasuke whispered quickly into the phone; behind him, Sasuke felt Iruka's pulse from the other side of the door. Moving away from the door, Iruka gently opened the door to reveal a cup of coffee and a tired smile. Sasuke took the coffee, trying not to look at the red marks on his pale skin on his neck - 'Someone was going to get yelled at later' Sasuke thought as he took a sip.

"_I can see Iruka smiling with a bunch of hickies on his neck_," Iruka's smile fell and was replaced with furry, "_and that's it. Its just a dark area that he's looking at._" Itachi sighed. Sasuke motioned for Iruka to step away a bit and stepped out into the hallway.

"How about now?" Sasuke took another sip, both him and Iruka listened to something shattering on the end of the line.

"_What the hell _is_ that boy? Are you outside his room? I can barely see you._"

"I'm outside his room, standing next to Iruka and I'm carrying some of Naruto's blood in me at the moment." Sasuke drank more of the coffee, his mind wondering what his brother was thinking about.

"_You need to be careful of him, Sasuke. If I can't see him and you're with him,_" Itachi sighed, "_was that all?_" his voice suddenly sounded tired.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that Kyuubi looks like he's hungry. I offered to give him some of my blood, but he refused; I left him some bagged blood next to him. He looks really hungry, did you give him enough when he was there a few days ago?"

"..._well, will you look at the time-_"

"Hey! You need to take responsibility for him!" Sasuke shouted into the phone.

"_I'll see you five here soon! Bye!_" Sasuke stood open mouthed like a fish gasping for air at the hang up tone from the phone.

"Sasuke," Kyuubi stepped out of his room, rubbing his red eyes, dressed in a long shirt with pajama pants on, "you know that he won't talk to you about something that doesn't involve you, right?" He blinked at Sasuke. "You just need to worry about Naruto," Kyuubi turned and walked back into his room, "he's all that you need to worry about now." the door shut firmly behind him.

"He's right, Sasuke-sama," Sasuke turned to Iruka who patted him on the shoulder, his head motioning to Naruto who was starting to wake. "Go take care of him, Sasuke-sama."

"What about what Aniki said?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but still walked into the room.

"He said to be careful around him, that's all." Iruka closed the door behind him, "'Night."

Sasuke stared at the door, feeling Iruka moving away and Kyuubi going to sleep. He turned to the hand that tugged at his shirt, smiling at him before joining him on the bed. Making sure that Naruto was under the covers, Sasuke kicked off his shoes and pulled up a couple of blankets that were at the edge of the bed to cover him with. Holding Naruto in his arms, both under the covers together, Sasuke slept peacefully for once.

* * *

_**Please review~!**_


	6. Reason (last one that I found!)

Ok, I found this chapter in my documents. In this chapter, it explains how Kyuubi and how he met Itachi...yeah this is the last chapter that I have. So don't expect more till I have ideas (which I don't have!). Enjoy~!

* * *

**REASON**

* * *

Naruto walked out of his room, a box in his arms that was labeled "Naru's awesome clothes". His uniform was left on the bare bed - his brother saying that there were already beds at the new house - folded nice and neat before they were going to the charity box on their way to the airport tomorrow. "We're really leaving in two days, huh?" Naruto muttered; placing the box by the growing stack near the wall.

"Yep, tomorrow we're going to send out stuff to the plane and then Friday we'll get on the plane. So yeah, in two days we're leaving here." Kyuubi looked at Naruto, him out of his uniform that he wasn't going to wear again. Kyuubi was wearing torn up jeans with a plain grey t-shirt that was a little too big for him. "Strange, right?" Naruto nodded, his eye down before looking towards the wall that blocked his view of their parent's room. "What should we do about mom and dad's stuff? You want to take it with us? Or also give it to charity?"

Naruto jumped up, "Its not going to charity!" His eyes had pools of unshed tears, threatening to fall. "Its ours, Nii-san! No one elses, ours!" Naruto panted, his hands fisted and unfisted trying to control the need to cry out. For the past two days, Naruto had cried more than enough on his brother, and decided that he was going to stop crying over the same things. 'Mother and father are gone, I can't keep crying over them...I'm not alone anymore...wait was I ever alone? No I have Nii-san, but it doesn't fit the hole. But I don't feel so lonely right now, why?' An image of Sasuke Uchiha popped into his mind, him looking down at him with a small smile on his face. 'What?'

"Naruto?" Naruto didn't notice that Kyuubi held him against his chest, stroking his head with a gentle hand, and was rocking them to the side. Naruto looked up to Kyuubi, his face showing confusion, "Naru, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Kyuubi whispered, his thumb wiping away the tears that fell.

"No," Naruto rubbed his face against Kyuubi's chest, and hugged him close, "just something I realized that's all..." Naruto muttered.

Naruto jumped up, "Its not going to charity!" His eyes had pools of unshed tears, threatening to fall. "Its ours, Nii-san! No one elses, ours!" Naruto panted, his hands fisted and unfisted trying to control the need to cry out. For the past two days, Naruto had cried more than enough on his brother, and decided that he was going to stop crying over the same things. 'Mother and father are gone, I can't keep crying over them...I'm not alone anymore...wait was I ever alone? No I have Nii-san, but it doesn't fit the hole. But I don't feel so lonely right now, why?' An image of Sasuke Uchiha popped into his mind, him looking down at him with a small smile on his face. 'What?'

"Naruto?" Naruto didn't notice that Kyuubi held him against his chest, stroking his head with a gentle hand, and was rocking them to the side. Naruto looked up to Kyuubi, his face showing confusion, "Naru, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Kyuubi whispered, his thumb wiping away the tears that fell.

"No," Naruto rubbed his face against Kyuubi's chest, and hugged him close, "just something I realized that's all..." Naruto muttered.

* * *

"Nii-san," Naruto finished eating the last of the ice cream, "why are we moving? I know its because of your job and everything, but why so suddenly?" Naruto licked off the spoon; a small blush appeared on his cheeks when he thought that someone was watching him as he cleaned off the spoon.

"Oh," Kyuubi looked to him, his own face red and his eyes gave off a little glow like Minato did when he was talking about Kushina. "I didn't tell you yet?" Naruto gave him a suspicious look, reaching for a candy bar from the stack of food that he volunteered to eat.

"You mush someone", Naruto said, his mouth full from half of the bar, "whosh?"

Kyuubi laughed at the way Naruto was talking, earning a glare from Naruto, "His name is Itachi," Kyuubi smiled, wrapping some newspaper around a stone coffee cup. "I met him around..." Kyuubi stopped what he was doing to look up at the ceiling, counting the number of times they've met and for how long, "around four months? Give or take." He shrugged, "He's a good man, Naruto." Kyuubi looked back at Naruto; finding him with his head on his hands, his elbows on the counter, and his eyes shining with curiosity.

"I'm listening, Nii-san," Naruto smiled.

"Ok," Kyuubi sighed happily and resumed his work, "it started around four months ago, when I went to the art gallery to give them the latest painting and I met him during the party..."

* * *

~**Four months earlier**~

The room was filled with the richest people you could think of; men wearing tuxedos that made them look like penguins, and the women wearing dresses that revealed too much of their chest, the dresses so long that it there were so many paths to take just to walk around. None of this mattered to Kyuubi Uzumaki who was sitting on one of the many benches in the huge room, smiling when he received a text from his younger brother, Naruto Uzumaki.

The only thing that Kyuubi had to do was just stay there till the end of the party - if you could call people walking around, with the expensive wine and itty-bitty cuts of cheese, and whispering about the paintings a party - and answer any questions about his drawings or works of art. Kyuubi wanted to go back to his hotel room, lay down, and call Naruto; nagging him to do his homework and talk to his girlfriend, Karin.

Karin had been part of his life a year or so after his father died - five years ago - and it only started as them being friends, which then grew to Kyuubi asking her out onto a date. Kyuubi loved her, he didn't of anything other than her or Naruto. 'Naruto needs a women in the house with us, to make it seem that were still a family.' But no matter how many times he tells himself that, he always sees Naruto cringe when Karin comes over. Excusing himself from the room if she's there, or saying that he's not hungry when she's there for dinner. 'Naruto just needs time to adjust to this change...'

"Excuse me, but I don't think we've met before?" Kyuubi looked up from his phone, noticing that he got a text from Naruto saying that he was going to bed, quickly texting him good night, Kyuubi stood up and held out his hand.

"Sorry, my name is Kyuubi Uzumaki. I'm an artist for this art gallery." He smiled; shaking the hand, Kyuubi realized three things. One - this man had cold hands, two - this man looked kind of sexy, and three - shaking hands with this guy was sending shocks of electricity up his arm and into his quickly beating heart. "Hi..." Kyuubi whispered, he looked into this other man's eyes for the first time.

"Hello," the other man chuckled, "my name is Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you at last then." The other man had black hair slimmed back into a low ponytail at the side of his neck, his eyes near black, to the sides of his nose were marks of him being much older but he looked around his own age - twenty three. He was dressed like other men, wearing a penguin suit but instead of a white shirt it was a navy blue with black tie. In his hand was half an empty glass of red champagne.

"'At last'? What do you mean?" Kyuubi looked away from the black eyes and looked around the room, noting that there was a good number of women staring at this Itachi with lust in their eyes.

"Well, I've heard that you're one of the top artist that sells the most." Kyuubi snapped his head back at him, his mouth slightly open, "I also heard that there are other places willing to pay you more than how much you are paid now. I was curious to see who this person was," he smirked, taking a sip of his champagne, his black eyes never leaving the red ones.

"Oh gosh," Kyuubi looked away, a blush on his cheeks, he rubbed the back of his neck, "thanks - wait! What do you mean you've heard of me?" Kyuubi looked at the man that tilting his head, a smirk appearing on his handsome face - 'Where the hell did that come from?!'

"You haven't heard of me?" he took another sip, pulling the glass away and licked his lips slowly as he eyed Kyuubi's slightly opened mouth.

"If I did," Kyuubi leaned on one foot and placed his hands on his hips, "I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

Itachi opened his mouth about to say something when someone called out his name, "Itachi." The two turned to see a younger version of Itachi; his hair framed the sides of his face and spiked at the back, his eyes just as dark as Itachi's. He wore a dark leather jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. "You shouldn't dump your boyfriend on me like that." he glared at the elder, making him smile at him. "I can't watch him, I have other things to do, you know!"

"Like what? School doesn't start till next week, Sasuke." Itachi was talking to him like he was to child, "I see no problem in it, little brother."

"Well too bad, Aniki. I brought him here," the younger brother turned to Kyuubi for the first time, "sorry for interrupting you two." turned and left.

Sigh, "Well I was hoping that I could get to know you but it seems that that won't happen." Itachi turned to Kyuubi, showing a sad smile on his face. "How much longer are you going to be here?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Kyuubi wondered why he told him that, he doesn't know this man.

"You don't live here?" Itachi looked around the room, not once acknowledging the girls that were calling out his name. "Shame..."

"Why?" Kyuubi crossed his arms over his stomach.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you in my office?" Itachi looked at him in the corner of his eye, waving to a blonde man that's face lit up and started to walk over.

"I-I don't think -"

"Great! I look forward to it! Bye now!" Itachi left Kyuubi and walked toward the man that jumped out of nowhere. His long blonde hair was tied up on a high ponytail, his bangs covering half his have, all that could be seen was his blue eye that a huge smile that reminded him of Naruto.

~Next day~

Kyuubi was woken up by ringing, thinking it was his phone he reached over to his pillow to see that his phone was silent. A light flashing that he got a message from Naruto, but no call. Looking passed the phone, he saw that the hotel phone was going off. Putting the phone against his ear, his breathed out, "Hello?"

"Yes, Mister Uzumaki?" the other voice sounded sincere about calling at seven on the dot in the morning. "You have a call from Itachi Uchiha, would you like to be connected?"

"Um sure why not?" Dropping his head on the pillow he waited till he heard the heard the other man. 'Who is Itachi Uchiha?'

"I have sent a car to pick you up at seven thirty, be ready by then if not then I'm not buying you another ticket home."

"...what?" Kyuubi's voice was muffled.

"The breakfast talk? Did you already forget? Its only been a few hours since we met, Kyu." Kyuubi lifted his head and rested his chin on the pillow.

"Who are you again?" Rolling onto his back, rubbing his eyes, he slowly got up and stared at the mirror.

"...just be ready by seven thirty outside, the person I sent should recognize you." Click. Kyuubi pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it. Looking at the mirror to see that he clearly needed to take a shower; it was then that he realized what Itachi had said.

"That asshole!" Kyuubi picked up the pillow and threw it phone, resulting in the phone and lamp falling to the ground, the lamp breaking. "Oh fuck!" Kyuubi moaned, falling back on the bed.

~Thirty minutes later~

Walking out in jeans and a red shirt that had a picture of a band, Kyuubi pulled his hair back into a ponytail, he noticed a long black limo in front of the hotel. He looked around while tying the hair back, about to go back inside someone called out his name. "Uzumaki - sama?" Kyuubi saw a man wearing a black suit with a red and white fan on the back walking to him, holding his matching black hat under his arm.

"Yes?"

"I was sent by Uchiha - sama to come and get you, please come this way." The man motioned towards the limo that now had a door open. A young man stepped out of the limo and stood next to the opened door, his hands in his pockets.

"Can we hurry this up?"

The way this boy looked, especially the hair, stood out from his memory. He heard his name somewhere before, but couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging, Kyuubi walked toward the door, the younger boy glaring at him, looking him up and down before getting back in the car with Kyuubi following him. While in the car, on the way to god knows where, Kyuubi kept looking at the boy who was staring out the window, noticing that his black colored eye kept twitching every few seconds before he turned and glared at him. "Have we met before?" the younger boy showed shock on his face before turning back to the window with a smirk on his face.

"We met last night, I didn't really get to introduce myself yesterday. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, you met me when I was yelling at my brother, Itachi Uchiha, yesterday." The name rang another bell in his head. Leaning back Kyuubi looked at the roof of the car, going over everything that happened yesterday at the "party"; he could remember that he was texting his baby brother - which reminded him that he didn't text him back in the morning. Pulling out his phone, ignoring the curious look from "Sasuke", and went through his messages, a sad smile appeared on his face when he noticed that Naruto had sent another text message.

Sory if i txt u 2 early in da morning, kyu. ~ Naru

"Shit..." Kyuubi muttered, starting a reply, he didn't notice that "Sasuke" was looking at him completely.

"Is something wrong?" Kyuubi looked up from the message, making sure that it went through before putting it on silent and in his pocket.

"No," he looked at Kyuubi with a thinly raised eyebrow, sigh, "its just my younger brother, Naruto, he texted me earlier and I didn't respond to him."

"Hn." he turned back to the window, Kyuubi looked back down to the phone, a small smile on his face when he got another text message from Naruto. "Don't your parents watch him or something?"

"Not really," Kyuubi whispered, noticing that the car was stopping and put up his phone. He looked up to meet a confused look, "Our mother died when Naruto was eight and our father died around five years ago," he smiled despite the sting in his heart, an image of Naruto crying his eyes at on their father's body with the white sheet over him popped into his mind. "We're all we have now," he whispered.

He noticed that Sasuke's eyes softened as if he knew how it felt to be left alone, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"We just met some time ago, its understandable. I'm just glad you didn't make it sound worse." Sasuke looked at him, ignoring the fact that the car door opened next to him, "Most others have said that our parents must hate us or are drunks to leave us behind. They said that in front of Naruto one time and he started to fight them, yelling at them what happened to our parents."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your parents?" Sasuke got out of the car and took a step to the side, waiting for Kyuubi.

"Our mother, she was had lost too much blood; there were deep marks on her neck and arms, the doctors concluded that the cuts - or bite marks, which was what it looked like - were the reason for her death. Our father, he was given something that not even the doctors could stop or destroy. He died a slow and painful death with Naruto in his arms till the end." Kyuubi looked at "Sasuke", seeing the shock on his face. "I try to everyday to make sure that Naruto doesn't feel the loneliness everyday, I had to take up the roles of both mother and father for him. I even found someone who can stay with him while I'm gone, but it doesn't seem like its going to work out soon." Kyuubi started to head towards the building, only then fully looking at it. Giving out a whistle as he looked up and up, wondering when he'll reach the very top of the complex.

"Come on, Aniki's waiting." Sasuke was already at the door; Kyuubi thinking that since he was busy with the height Sasuke walked over there. Following his lead, Kyuubi walked in after him and took a good look around the first floor. Noticing that he was being left behind, he ran after Sasuke who was holding the elevator doors open. Realizing that he was in an elevator, Kyuubi turned to his side and grabbed the handle as if his life depended on it. He turned to "Sasuke" when he heard a snort, "Well then, this'll be a while for you then." Kyuubi watched as "Sasuke" pushed the button, Level 45.

~Five minutes later~

Kyuubi was sitting across the "Itachi", wearing a black shirt, that hugged his body in the right places, and blue skinny jeans. "Its good to see you again, Kyu." He smirked.

"Sure sure," Kyuubi glared at him; a plate of food was placed in front of him then Itachi, then a moment later a glass of milk and water was placed by him. Itachi had a cup of coffee placed in front of him. "Why am I here again?" Sasuke walked into the room, dressed completely different, mented that he was leaving and left before another word could be said. 'At least I know where he got that awful habit from...'

"I told you that we were going to talk business, Kyu." Itachi started to dig into the food, looking up to him before he put the fork into his mouth.

Kyuubi glared at him before following his lead, his red eyes popping out of his skull at the first bite. He moaned and shivered with delight, he quickly cut another piece and too ate it. Before he knew it, his plate was empty, and his stomach was full with satisfaction. Throughout the time they were eating, Itachi was, indeed, talking about business as he said he would. Now and then he would toss in a joke which would make Kyuubi laugh; Itachi loved the sight of Kyuubi laughing, seeing the spark in his eyes, seeing the smile that looked like it would split his face in half. "It seems like a great deal, Uchiha - sama," Kyuubi cleaned his mouth with the napkin, "but I can't just leave my home. My younger brother and I have lived there our entire lives, I can't just suddenly tell him that we're moving. Yes, we should move but our parents are buried there."

"I see," Itachi took a sip from his coffee, his eyes down to the table. "So that is why you've denied every offer to move you closer to work. I understand now, please do not be upset."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kyuubi looked down, wondering why he suddenly felt bad when he offered it. Kyuubi just found out that Itachi was the owner of the art gallery that he sends his works to just a few hours ago. So in other words his boss.

"You have nothing to be sorry over, Kyu." Itachi got up and walked over to Kyuubi, his head still down, and knelt beside him. "In fact, there's another reason that I wanted you to come here," he whispered, Kyuubi turned to him, "I wanted to get to know you, there's something about you that just makes me want to sit down and talk to you all day and not get tired of it." Kyuubi was shocked, he moved back away from Itachi who seemed to move with him.

"Itachi - sama, I don't think that we should -" Itachi kissed him, his lips were firmly against his own. Kyuubi moved his arms to push away, what he thought, but his arms pulled the man closer to him, not what he thought. Going with the kiss that set him on fire, Kyuubi leaned to him, prolonging the kiss.

Itachi pulled away, his black eyes turned dark gray with lust that Kyuubi hasn't ever seen with Karin or his other girlfriends before. "Did you..."

"...feel that? Yeah..." Kyuubi nodded, his red eyes hazy. Between the two was a increasingly thin string of saliva that connected them. Just as it snapped, Itachi turned Kyuubi to face him fully before kissing him again, pulling his legs around his waist and lifted the up. An arm under Kyuubi's butt, to keep him from falling, and another around the middle of his back, to keep them close, Itachi walked blindly to his room. Kicking the door closed behind him, and dropping the redhead onto the huge bed before crawling over him.

'Thank god Sasuke's not here, he would be complaining about the noise.'

* * *

~**Present**~

Naruto was red, blinking rapidly, he looked at his brother that sighed happily. "So..." Naruto looked at him in shock, "you had sex with your boss...?" Naruto was shockingly calm about it. Kyuubi, carefully watching Naruto's reaction, slowly nodded, "You just met the dude and you had sex?! What the hell, Kyuubi!" Naruto banged his head on the table, covering his head with his arms, "Why? You told me that you're suppose to get to know a person before you do the nasty with them! Were you lying to me? You did the nasty with someone you just met!" Naruto jumped off the chair, yelling with throwing his arms up in the air.

"We were safe," Kyuubi slowly whispered after Naruto stopped yelling with his arms, "and you're ok with it?" Naruto stopped panting and looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Ok with what? You being gay?" He tilted his head to the side; Kyuubi nodded, "Nii-san, if you don't remember, I'm gay too. I haven't gotten action like you," he motioned with his hand that pointed Kyuubi up and down teasingly, "but I'm fine with it, if," Naruto pointed up, "you're happy with the guy."

"Really?" Naruto nodded smiling at him, he got back on the chair and motioned for him to continue with the story. Grabbing the freshly made bowl of popcorn that was made by Kyuubi; "Where was I? Oh yes, so after our first few nights together -"

Naruto held up a hand, his mouth already filled with popcorn, "Nights?" Kyuubi nodded, his face red with embarrassment, "Either he had a lot of stamina or you were drunk, I know how you are when you're drunk, Nii-san."

Kyuubi placed his hands on his hips and waited for Naruto to stop talking before he continued. "After our first few nights," he smiled at Naruto when he glared at him before stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth, "we talked to each other. We did get to know one another...in many many ways, Naruto." Kyuubi's eyes glazed over when he started to reminisce in the past again.

* * *

~**Past - still four months ago**~

Trying to keep quiet, Kyuubi pulled on his shoes with little to no sound. Thinking back to the phone call he got from his younger brother, Kyuubi felt his heart squeeze in pain and his chest tighten. Kyuubi didn't notice that Itachi was slowly starting to wake up; staring at him, wondering if he could feel his stare on his covered back. "Where're you going?" Kyuubi looked at him before turning back to his other foot.

"Leaving. I've been here too long, three days too long, and my little brother is worried about me. Not to mention that he's about to start high school in a few days and I have a girlfriend." Itachi glared at Kyuubi when he mentioned the girlfriend.

'Girlfriend? Well, I didn't hear about that, now did I?' Itachi pulled him onto his back, Kyuubi laying on Itachi's bare chest. "And?"

"And," Kyuubi tried to get mad at the man, but when he tried he could only remember all of those number of ways that Itachi - forced to say his name when they went another round - made him feel loved. "I have to go. My brother called me and said that my girlfriend says that she's pregnant with my child. I need to leave." Kyuubi stressed the words; wincing when he felt a pang go through his body at the thought of leaving Itachi.

"I don't see your point, Kyu." Itachi kissed his shoulder, making him shudder at the sensation. Itachi smirked at his work, making Kyuubi moan and shudder at the littlest things that he, Itachi Uchiha, does to him. No one else.

"I have to go, Ita!" Itachi wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, he breathed in the sweet scent that called him at the art gallery.

"I'll take you home, but you have to make me a deal first." Kyuubi rolled over to look into Itachi's eyes, slowly nodding. "You must come back to me, for one whole week every three to four weeks." Itachi ran his hand to the back of Kyuubi's head, holding his head close to his before pulling back and kissing him on the lips then on the neck.

On Kyuubi's neck, unseen to himself, were numbers of bite marks that were made from Itachi during sex. Making another one - Kyuubi thinking that it was just a bite that Itachi was trying to turn into a hickey - Itachi took the last sip of Kyuubi's refreshing blood before licking it close. Pulling away from Kyuubi, Itachi rolled him over and got up. Naked as the day he was born, Itachi got dressed slowly in front of Kyuubi, loving the scent of excitement that came rolling off him. Once he was decent, he held out his hand to Kyuubi and left the room, grabbing his keys to the car, Itachi took him to his hotel and paid the checkout fee. Getting Kyuubi back into the car, with his little amount of things, Itachi drove him to his private plane - after calling the pilot while Kyuubi was taking a shower and changing in fresh clothes - and waved bye to Kyuubi from the grounds.

* * *

~**Present**~

"So that's why you have to leave every few weeks..." Naruto looked at Kyuubi, smirking when he saw his older brother blush, "But you love him right?"

"I don't know," Kyuubi sat next to Naruto on the floor - having moved from the kitchen when everything was packed and eaten, thanks to Naruto, - "We've only met a couple of time, we never went out - as in a date." Kyuubi sighed, looking at Naruto seeing his "you're in love" look.

"Do you miss him?" Naruto looked in front of them, seeing pamphlets tossed on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi watched as Naruto searched through the pamphlets looking for a restaurant that has delivery.

"Do you miss him? When you go and visit him, are you happy, excited, or ok about it?" Naruto held out pamphlet, the restaurant being close by.

"Sometimes...I mean all we do is just have sex, and talk about what's happened while we weren't together," Kyuubi shrugged; pulling out his phone and dialing the number, already knowing what Naruto wanted, he placed the order and waited for it to go through before hanging up. "We don't do anything else, Naru, just have sex after I drop off my work." Tossing the pamphlet towards the others he laid down on his back on the bare floor, looking up at the ceiling with a sad look in his red eyes.

"Does he call and text you?" Naruto sat in front of him, his knees pulled to his chest.

Kyuubi chuckled at him, "Only to see when I was coming, that's all."

Sigh, "Well, he's the reason that we're moving right?" Naruto sighed again; stretching out his legs, he tilted his head back.

"Yes, he said that he wants to move in with me." Kyuubi whispered, not looking away from the suddenly interesting ceiling when Naruto's head snapped to look at him.

"What?!" Naruto cried, "If he wants to move in with you then he should move! Not us!"

"I agreed with moving in with him, remember? I asked you if you wanted to move, Naru."

"Yeah, but you should have told me the reason for moving! He's your boss and he wants you to move in with him! Even worse is that you're having sex with him, Nii-san!"

"Enough!" Kyuubi raised his voice, turning his head to glare at Naruto. "I will not have you talk bad about him. Do you understand? He wants to meet you, Naruto." Kyuubi huffed and turned back to stare ahead of him.

Naruto looked down, fiddling with his fingers, trying not to cry. 'If Nii-san yelled at me, then he must really like this guy...' Naruto turned to his side and laid on the floor, his fingers tracing the cracks on the floor while waiting for the guy to deliver the food to get here.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the branch of a tree not far from the house, he could sense that his Naru was in distress but he couldn't do anything about it. He turned to see Kakashi walking up to the door, with the bags food that Kyuubi ordered, and knocking on the door. Kyuubi silently thanking Kakashi for getting the food when he called, grabbed the food and gave him money like he was paying the delivery guy.

"He's crying, Sasuke." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke when he was just a few feet from him, jumping up onto the same branch that he was on.

"I know..." Sasuke whispered back; his red eyes - showing him the inside of the house - watched as Naruto sat up and ate on the floor, hearing low and muffled voices on how they were going to sleep. "Did you sent everything to the airport?" Quickly glancing at Kakashi; when Sasuke looked back, he noticed that Naruto was at the window and looking in his direction before turning away with a small blush.

"Yes, Sasuke - sama, everything should be there by tomorrow morning." Kakashi knelt before him.

"Did you get out before Naruto noticed?" Sasuke smirked when Naruto started to whine about going to bed early, Kyuubi started to lecture him about going to bed early. 'I don't understand why Kyuubi is so worried about him going to bed early, he's not going to bed early when I make him mine...' Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips then fangs that revealed themselves at the memory of Naruto rubbing himself on him.

"I can assure you, Sasuke, Naruto did not see me nor Iruka." Kakashi gave a small smile which caught Sasuke's attention, "Iruka even wanted to clean up after us," Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke sighed and motioned that he could leave; Kakashi nodded and head towards Iruka and hugged him from behind, whispering sweet nothings in his reddened ear.

Never moving from his spot, Sasuke watched Naruto; Naruto making fun of Kyuubi since he inhaled is portion of food much faster than Naruto - who was barely on his second bowl of ramen. When the boy was knocked out, five bowls of ramen later, on the piles of blankets and pillows that were around the house. Jumping down from the branch and walking down to the door, not even bothering to knock, Sasuke walked to Naruto and gently bit his wrist before placing it against Naruto lips.

"You shouldn't be giving him so much, Sasuke - sama..." Kyuubi whispered, appearing behind him, not even daring to get closer, "Is he not changing fast enough for you?" Sasuke heard some bitterness in his brother in - law's voice, a warning for him.

"It could be just your blood that's making the change take so long." Sasuke smiled, covering his face with his hair, when Naruto grabbed his arms and started to suck. Sasuke noticed that the blood was slowly working since Naruto's hips started to leave to "bed"; with every suck Naruto moaned against Sasuke's arm which vibrated up his arm to his heart that started to pick up the pace. "Do you need to feed?"

"I don't think that would be good for me," Kyuubi rubbed his stomach and sat next to him, "my stomach has been off for awhile." Kyuubi muttered; holding his stomach for a few seconds before slowly relaxing.

"Did you drink the synthetic blood I left for you?" Sasuke pulled his arm away - telling Naruto, half awake, to go back to sleep and forget that he ever woke up - and licked the wound closed.

"Yeah," sigh, "I'm still hungry though!" Kyuubi moaned, "I'm hungry for food! My teeth hurt, like Ita said, for something to bite but I can't take much blood now. I had to throw away whatever blood I had left in the bag, I didn't want Naruto to find them and then question me." Kyuubi pulled up his knees and rested his elbows on them, watching Naruto.

"Have you told Aniki yet?" Kyuubi shook his head, "You need to, if there's something wrong he needs to know quickly. But judging from your scent, you're fine. You're healthy as possible for someone who is changing."

A knock from the front door made the two turn, Kyuubi shouting that its open. Iruka and Kakashi walked into the house, Kakashi closing the door behind himself, and leaned against the wall that had a perfect view of the area around them. Iruka came and sat with the other two, his worried eyes landing on Kyuubi before landing onto Naruto - still in Sasuke's arms, cuddling against him. "How long has your stomach been acting like this, Kyuubi - san?"

"An hour ago when we were eating, it was just a little hunger. But the more I ate the more and more I got hungry, as if I wasn't getting enough food into my mouth." Kyuubi looked at him, "I've never felt like that before."

"Perhaps," everyone looked at Kakashi when he spoke so suddenly, "the blood from Itachi is waking up a part of you that's not Vampire. You still have your instincts for a Vampire, but from the sounds of it, I'm sure that your Wolf side is waking up."

"What?" Kyuubi stood up, holding his stomach that gurgled in hunger, "I can't be turning into a Wolf! Itachi bit me and gave me his blood! How is this waking up my Wolf!?"

"I don't understand either, there has never been a child - or children in this case -" he nodded to Naruto, "that are born from half Vampire and half Wolf parents. But if you're not jumping Sasuke for blood, as a changing Vampire, it just might mean that you weren't meant to be a Vampire." Kakashi shrugged, "Some things happen when we don't want it to happen," Kakashi quickly glanced at Iruka who, mentally, pulled away from the four before looking Kyuubi in the eyes. "But," Kakashi pulled his perverted smirk on, his mask showing parts of the smile, "I hear that wolves are crazier in bed than Vampires!"

Sasuke looked away, his face red at the sudden memory of Kiba yelling at Shikamaru to fuck him harder...

* * *

That was offically the last chapter that I had on me. I was debating if to post it or not, and I did. Sorry but this really is it for a long time. I hope that you enjoyed this...


End file.
